Come to Play Lost and found
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und alles schein in Frieden zu leben, doch was passiert, wenn Draco Harry, der für tot gehalten wird, findet und feststellen muss, dass alles an das sie geglaubt hatten Lüge war? Dann wird sich das Blatt wenden und Licht und Dunkelhei
1. lost things found

Titel: Come to play – Lost and found  
Teil: Prolog - ?  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLady(at)gmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif Das Moulin Rouge steht in Paris und ich hab keine Ahnung wem das Gehört oder was da so los ist'  
Rating: R/PG-15 (?)  
Pairing? x ?  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Drama, Dark (?)  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai,  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei und alles schein in Frieden zu leben, doch was passiert, wenn Draco Harry, der für tot gehalten wird, findet und feststellen muss, dass alles an das sie geglaubt hatten Lüge war? Dann wird sich das Blatt wenden und Licht und Dunkelheit werden sich ein weiteres Mal gegenüber stehen und die Karten werden neu gemischt.

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

* * *

_**Prolog – Lost things found**_

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge, in der Umgebung bekannt als Butterfly, stand wie jeden Tag an seinem Platz vor dem Moulin Rouge und sah sich seufzend um. Seine Hotpants und sein kurzes Top saßen Eng, seine langen, seidigen Haare schmiegten sich sanft um seine Hüfte. Die Stiefel die er trug waren schwarz und glänzend und die dünne Jeansjacke trug nichts dazu bei um ihn vor dem kühlen herbstwind zu schützen. Doch so sehr er momentan auch fror. Er zitterte nicht. Zumindest nicht merklich. Dies war eine der schwersten Lektionen die er hier hatte lernen müssen. Butterfly hatte immer alles getan, um Chef nicht böse zu stimmen und hatte es auch immer geschafft. Et fallt im Moulin Rouge im Allgemeinen als Chefs Liebling. „Chef's Pet" war eine beliebte Anrede für ihn von den anderen Prostituierten die hier arbeiteten. Vor allem die Frauen waren neidisch, dass sie nicht seinen Platz einnehmen konnten und er verstand sie wirklich nicht. Sein Leben war nicht gerade einfach und er liebte es nicht gerade. Aber man tat vieles um zu überleben.

Heute musste der Schwarzhaarige Gott sei Dank nicht so lange in der Kälte stehen, wo für er seinem Chef und dem wichtigen Freier, der sich für heute angemeldet hatte und ausdrücklich nach ihm verlangt hatte mehr als Dankbar. Chef stellte ihn sowieso nicht gerne nach draußen, da er nicht wollte, dass die mitunter schönste Perle des Geschäfts –wie er ihn immer nannte – ausfiel. Und so stand er nun da und musste seine tägliche Stunde herum kriegen. Aber aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass er vermutlich keine Stunde in der Kälte verbringen musste, da er meist ziemlich schnell von einem Freier abgeschleppt wurde.

----

Draco Malfoy konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er sich von ein paar Arbeitskollegen dazu hatte überreden lassen ins Rotlichtviertel der Stadt zu gehen. Vor allem, weil sie im erstbesten Laden, den sie gefunden hatte, hängen geblieben waren und er wirklich keine Lust hatte sich in einer Billigabsteige wie dieser blicken zu lassen. Auch wenn er sich mittlerweile etwas geändert hatte, besaß er immer noch seinen Stolz und so etwas war einfach vollkommen unter seinem Niveau. Da seine Kollegen sich allerdings nicht überreden lassen wollten sich einen Anderen Ort zur Unterhaltung zu suchen, hatte der ehemalige Slytherin beschlossen sich auf den Nachhauseweg zu machen, welcher ihn allerdings – sehr zu seinem Leidwesen – noch einmal Quer durch das Viertel schickte. Wenn er später an diesen Tag zurück dachte, dann war er sich sicher, dass es mitunter eine der Besten Entscheidungen gewesen war, die er je getroffen hatte.

Er ging schon eine ganze Weile, als ihm eine Person ins Auge fiel. Auf den ersten Blick hätte er dieses zerbrechliche Wesen für ein Mädchen gehalten, doch als es sich in seine Richtung gedreht hatte, konnte er erkennen, dass es sich um einen Jungen handelte. Im Endeffekt war es ihm auch egal, denn die Ausstrahlung dieser Person hatte es ihm einfach angetan. Langsam ging er näher, nur um nach einigen Schritten erschrocken stehen zu bleiben, als er erkannte, wer dort vor ihm stand. Der Blonde hatte etwas an diesem – wie er fand wunderschönen – Wesen entdeckt, was ihm mehr als nur bekannt vorkam. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis er realisierte, dass es sich bei diesem zerbrechlichen Wesen scheinbar um niemand anderen als seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind handelte. Tausende fragen schossen durch den Kopf des ehemaligen Slytherins. Doch am meisten beschäftigte ihn die Frage, was der Andere hier tat.

----

Butterfly spürte einen fast schon brennenden Blick auf sich und er sah sich um, in der Hoffnung vielleicht schon einen Freier gefunden zu haben. Allerdings stockte ihm der Atem, als er den Blonden entdeckte und fast sofort realisierte, wer er war. Schnell wandte er sich wieder von ihm ab und hoffte nur, dass er ihn nicht erkannt hatte. Leider schien dieses Mal niemand Mitleid mit zu haben, denn er konnte hören, wie Draco auf ihn zu kam. „Potter?"

Sofort drehte der Schwarzhaarige sich zu ihm um und funkelte ihn an. „Nenn mich nicht Potter, Süßer, klar? So heiß ich nicht. Mein Name ist Butterfly. Und wenn du was von mir willst, dann entscheide dich schnell. Ich steh nicht zum Spaß hier." Überrascht und auch ein wenig erschrocken musterte der blonde den anderen eingehend und hob dann skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Und warum willst du nicht Potter genannt werden? Das ist schließlich dein Name…" Ein genervtes Seufzen entwich Butterflys Kehle und er sah sich weiter um. „Harry Potter… Den Jungen den du suchst… ist Tot." Meinte er emotionslos und entdeckte einen seiner Freier und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. „Ihr habt zugesehen, wie sie ihn umgebracht haben. Und jetzt gibt es Butterfly und niemand anderes mehr… Aber ich hab jetzt auch keine Zeit mehr für dich, mein Hübscher. Ich muss Arbeiten." Mit diesen Worten ließ er den jungen Malfoy einfach stehen und ging zu dem Freier, der schon auf ihn wartete und sofort mit ihm im Moulin Rouge verschwand.

* * *

_Prolog Ende  
__In Arbeit: Kapitel 01_


	2. broken beauty

Titel: Come to play – Lost and found  
Teil: 1/mal sehen  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: Vampires(at)Ladygmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif Das Moulin Rouge steht in Paris und ich hab keine Ahnung wem das Gehört oder was da so los ist'  
Rating: R/PG-15 (?)  
Pairing? x ?  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Drama, Dark (?)  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai,  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei und alles schein in Frieden zu leben, doch was passiert, wenn Draco Harry, der für tot gehalten wird, findet und feststellen muss, dass alles an das sie geglaubt hatten Lüge war? Dann wird sich das Blatt wenden und Licht und Dunkelheit werden sich ein weiteres Mal gegenüber stehen und die Karten werden neu gemischt.

Anmerkung: Ich werde versuchen möglichst immer jeden Freitag/Donnerstag Abend zu Updaten. Allerdings kann ich für nichts garantieren. Momentan geht mir die Story sehr leicht von der Hand... hoffen wir das Beste  
Und vielen Dank an alle Reviewer -smiles-

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

* * *

_**Kapitel 01 – broken beauty**_

Draco konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Nach dieser langen Zeit, traf er doch tatsächlich Harry Potter wieder und dann fand er ihn in einer solchen Lage vor. Ihm war einfach unbegreiflich, wie er dort hatte hinkommen können. Aber auch die Worte seines ehemaligen Feindes ließen ihm einfach keine Ruhe.  
Immer wieder fragte er sich, warum Harry so ruppig reagiert hatte und wieso er sich selbst oder sein altes Ich für tot erklärte. Das Butterfly scheinbar sein neuer Name, oder zumindest der den er im Milieu trug, war konnte er sich ja noch vorstellen.  
Der Blonde hatte die ganze Nacht damit verbracht sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was passiert war. Allerdings fiel ihm einfach nichts ein. Und so blieb ihm nur noch eins: Er musste mit Harry selbst reden. Er bezweifelte allerdings, dass dieser freiwillig mit ihm reden würde. Und so begann Draco langsam sich einen Plan zu schmieden, wie er es schaffen würde mit der schwarzhaarigen Schönheit zu reden, die ihm einfach keine Ruhe ließ.

----

Heute war einer der Tage, die Butterfly alles andere als liebte. Es hatte sich mal wieder einer der besonderen Freaks hier eingefunden, was hieß, dass er fertig gemacht wurde. Und das bedeute für ihn: hochgesteckte Haare, Korsagenkleid und Schminke. Alles, damit er möglichst noch weiblicher erscheinen ließ. Der Junge konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, wie es jemanden so sehr anmachen konnte. Aber meistens waren diese Freier recht umgänglich und man verdiente nicht gerade wenig Geld dabei.  
„Du siehst bezaubernd aus, mein Schatz" lächelte Chef, als er Butterflys Zimmer betrat und ihn wohlwollend musterte. „Der Kunde wartet bereits. Und denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe."  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte ergeben und erhob sich. „Natürlich Chef"  
„Brav" grinste dieser nur und nickte. „Heute kommt übrigens noch ein Kunde, der dich so sehen will. Leider kann ich dir nicht sagen, wie er ist. Ein Neuer, du verstehst…"  
Seufzend nickte er wieder und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich werd's überleben" meinte er lediglich und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Freier.

----

Die Arbeit war furchtbar gewesen und Draco war mehr als froh, dass er nur hinter einem Schreibtisch saß und momentan eher selten mit Kunden zu tun hatte, denn heute hätte er vermutlich alle vergrault. Er konnte sich auf nichts richtig konzentrieren und das Einzige, was ständig durch seinen Kopf spukte war Harry. Blaise Zabini, der mit ihm zusammen arbeitete, hatte ihn versucht auszufragen, jedoch nichts erfahren und nach einiger Zeit dann aufgegeben. Nun kümmerte er sich lieber um ihre Arbeit und darum, dass ihr Boss nicht mitbekam, dass Draco alles andere als bei der Sache war.  
Dieser dachte momentan schon wieder nur daran, wie er es schaffen konnte mit Harry zu reden und dann kam ihm eine Idee. In seiner Mittagspause begab er sich auf die Suche nach Adresse und Nummer des Bordells und rief dort einfach an. Es dauerte nicht lange und er wusste, dass er heute Abend noch mit Butterfly reden konnte. Und er hoffte inständig, dass er herausfinden konnte, was mit ihm passiert war und ob vielleicht noch etwas von dem Jungen, den er 7 Jahre seines Lebens gekannt hatte, übrig war.  
Es beschäftigte den Jungen Malfoy schon etwas, warum er nicht mehr aufhören konnte, an den ehemaligen Gryffindor zu denken, aber er schob es momentan einfach auf dessen Situation zurück. Wieder an seiner Arbeitsstelle angekommen überlegte er erst einmal, was er den Dunkelhaarigen alles fragen wollte.

----

Er hasste diesen Tag… Nein das war noch untertrieben. Es gab für ihn keinen Ausdruck um zu beschreiben, wie sehr er diesen Tag verabscheute. Butterfly war sich sicher, dass das was er heute mal wieder erleben musste der Hölle vermutlich recht nah kam. Manchmal dachte er sich, dass er nachdem, was er mit seiner vorherigen Identität erlebt hatte ihn abgehärtet hatte, aber dem war definitiv nicht so. Zumindest nicht genug. Mit dem ersten Freier war ja noch alles vollkommen in Ordnung gewesen und er hatte sogar eine recht gute Zeit gehabt, weil dies einer der wenigen Freier war, der auch ein wenig auf die Bedürfnisse der Person achtete die ihn gerade bediente.  
Und danach hatte Chef ihm geradewegs in die Hölle geschickt. Eigentlich konnte Butterfly ihm keine Schuld daran geben, immerhin hatte dieser das nicht wissen können. Aber eigentlich war es so, dass wenn mehrere Freier in einem Raum waren, dass jemand da war, falls etwas passieren sollte. Aber es war niemand da gewesen, als sich die Männer auf ihn gestürzt hatten. Es war niemand da gewesen, der verhindert hatte, dass sie sich brutal nahmen, was sie wollten und ihn auch noch als Spielball verwendeten. Niemand hatte seine Schreie gehört. Niemand hatte seine Tränen wahrgenommen.  
Butterfly seufze leise. Er konnte nicht mal mehr zählen wie viele Schrammen sie auf seinem Körper hinterlassen hatten. Er war schon fast erleichtert, als er sein Zimmer endlich erreicht hatte, doch dort fand er auch schon eine Nachricht, die auf jeden Fall einen weiteren Freier ankündigte.  
Seufzend begann er sich schnell abzuschminken, da die Schminke durch die Tränen verschmiert war. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, er müsste wegen so etwas nicht mehr weinen, aber auch wenn er so etwas schon mehrmals erlebt hatte, so machte es ihn doch immer noch fertig. So schnell und vorsichtig wie möglich zog er sich sein Kleid aus, warf es in die Wäschetruhe und stieg unter die Dusche um das Blut und den Dreck von seinem Körper zu waschen. Das warme Wasser brannte in seinen Wunden und er biss sich ungehalten auf die Unterlippe, aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für so etwas. Schnell machte er sich fertig und zog sich um. Bereit für den nächsten Freier, den er hoffentlich nicht durch die Wunden abschrecken würde.

----

Draco hatte ungewöhnlich gute Laune, als er sich auf den Weg zum Moulin Rouge machte. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht unbedingt erklären, aber er hatte beschlossen momentan nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Stattdessen betrat er nun das Moulin Rouge und erkundigte sich nach Butterfly. Kurz darauf, wurde ihm auch schon erklärt, wo er ihn finden konnte und er machte sich fröhlich auf dem Weg zu ihm. Er klopfte kurz an die Türe und betrat dann das Zimmer.  
Was er dort sah, verschlug ihm erst einmal fast die Sprache. Harry trug wieder fast dasselbe wie bei ihrer gestrigen Begegnung. Allerdings schien er noch zerbrechlicher zu wirken als gestern. Schon fast zögerlich betrat der Blonde das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Grüne – irgendwie leblos wirkende Augen – musterten ihn bei jeder Bewegung und schienen gar nicht so wirklich wahr haben zu wollen, wer da gerade das Zimmer betreten hatte. Draco musterte ihn seinerseits weiter und ging näher auf ihn zu, bis er leicht zischend die Luft einatmete, als erkannte, dass Harry mit Wunden übersäht war.

Seufzend stand Butterfly auf, als er merkte, dass sein Freier – auch wenn es Draco Malfoy war – scheinbar gerade erstarrt war. Er wollte das hier einfach nur schnell hinter sich bringen und da konnte er es nun wirklich nicht brauchen, dass sein Gegenüber sich scheinbar zieren wollte. Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, griff er nach der Hand des Blonden und führte ihn zum Bett. Dort drückte er ihn sanft ins Laken und begann seine Arbeit zu machen. Während er federleichte Küsse auf Dracos Hals verteilte, begann er bereits ihm seines Hemdes zu entledigen und ließ seine Hände über dessen Brust streichen.  
Draco wusste gar nicht mehr wie ihm geschah und er genoss sehr, was der Dunkelhaarige da mir ihm tat. Sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen und er konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Dann jedoch versuchte er sich eines anderen zu besinnen.  
„Harry, das war eigentlich nicht das, was ich wollte." Begann er, wurde aber sofort von Butterfly unterbrochen, der ihn einfach küsste um ihn ruhig zu halten. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Draco und er spürte, wie seine Hose langsam immer enger wurde, da ihn Harrys geschickte Berührungen nun wirklich nicht kalt ließen. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er seiner gesamten Kleidung entledigt war. Er wollte gerade wieder zu einem Protest ansetzen, der vermutlich sowieso eher kläglich gewesen wäre, als der Dunkelhaarige vom Bett aufstand und begann sich seiner wenigen Kleidung zu entledigen. Das allein reichte um Draco weiter schweigen zu lassen und einfach nur zuzulassen, was passierte. Und er genoss es sichtlich.

Als sie einige Zeit später recht erschöpft nebeneinander lagen, fiel Draco dann aber doch wieder genau ein, warum er hergekommen war. Außerdem ließen ihm nun die Verletzungen auf dem so zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper des anderen Jungen einfach keine Ruhe mehr. Seufzend setzte er sich auf und musterte ihn eingehend.  
„Harry?" fragte er leise und hoffte dieses Mal eine Antwort zu erhalten.  
„Butterfly!" kam es fast augenblicklich zurück und funkelnde grüne Augen blickten in ernste Graue.  
„Gut… dann eben Butterfly" erwiderte Draco lediglich und musterte ihn weiter. „Ich hab ein paar Fragen an dich und ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du sie mir beantworten könntest… Aber erst mal… Wer war das?"  
Die letzten Worte waren aggressiver als er es beabsichtigt hatte und er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, warum es ihn so wütend machte Harry so zu sehen. Eigentlich gab es für ihn nur eine Erklärung, warum dies so sein könnte, aber an diese Möglichkeit wollte er noch nicht einmal denken. Er konnte sich nicht in den Anderen verliebt haben. Immerhin hatten sie sich Jahre lang gehasst.  
Die erschreckte Reaktion Butterflys machte Draco klar, dass sein Verhalten alles andere als gut gewesen war.  
„Niemand" erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige schnell und stieg aus dem Bett. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn du jetzt gehst." Schnell suchte er Dracos Sachen zusammen und warf sie ihm zu. Dann zog er sich selbst wieder an und sah den Anderen abwartend an. Dieser blickte einen Moment perplex auf seine Sachen und seufzte dann.  
„Gut… Aber ich komme wieder. Ich will dich nicht drängen mit mir zu reden, aber ich werde nicht aufgeben, bis ich alles weiß. Ich will wissen was mit dem Jungen passiert ist den ich kannte und wie aus ihm das zerbrechliche Wesen wurde, das jetzt hier vor mir steht. Ich will alles wissen. Und vielleicht verrätst du es mir ja irgendwann einmal." Meinte Draco ruhig und zog sich an. „Und bis dahin werde ich herkommen. Ob du das willst oder nicht. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los."  
Lächelnd nahm er Geld aus seiner Brieftasche und legte es auf den Nachttisch, ehe er zu Harry ging und ihn noch einmal zu sich zog. „Aber glaub mir bitte eins. Ich tue das nicht, weil es mir Spaß macht, dich leiden zu sehen. Ich tue das eher, weil ich dir helfen will und weil es mich interessiert. Ich will dir nicht wehtun und ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen. Du musst selbst wissen, was du willst" flüsterte er leise, küsste den Schwarzhaarigen noch einmal und verließ dann den Raum. Zurück blieb ein vollkommen durcheinanderner Butterfly, der sich leicht geschockt an der Tür hinunter gleiten ließ. Eine Hand fand ihren Weg zu seinen Lippen und Tränen begannen ihren Weg über seine Wangen zu finden.

_

* * *

__Ende Kapitel 01  
__Coming Soon Kapitel 02_


	3. hotblooded

Titel: Come to play – Lost and found  
Teil: 2/mal sehen  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLadygmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif Das Moulin Rouge steht in Paris und ich hab keine Ahnung wem das Gehört oder was da so los ist'  
Rating: R/PG-15 (?)  
Pairing? x ?  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Drama, Dark (?)  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai,  
Archiv: Animexx.de

Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei und alles schein in Frieden zu leben, doch was passiert, wenn Draco Harry, der für tot gehalten wird, findet und feststellen muss, dass alles an das sie geglaubt hatten Lüge war? Dann wird sich das Blatt wenden und Licht und Dunkelheit werden sich ein weiteres Mal gegenüber stehen und die Karten werden neu gemischt.

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

* * *

_**Kapitel 02 – hot-blooded**_

Ziemlich fertig und immer noch weinend hatte Butterfly es irgendwann dann wieder in sein Bett geschafft. Schluchzend hatte er die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und versucht sich wieder zu beruhigen, was ihm aber einfach nicht gelingen wollte. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht einmal, wieso er eigentlich genau weinte. Immerhin war doch bei der Begegnung mit seinem ehemaligen Rivalen nichts geschehen, was dies rechtfertigen würde. Allerdings hatte er den Verdacht, dass es ihn so mitnahm, weil es Draco kümmerte was mit ihm war. All die Jahre hatte er sich einreden können, dass nur Chef für ihn da war und dass er ihm deswegen Dankbar sein musste und seinen Job erledigen sollte. Doch nun hatte sich mit einem mal alles geändert. Denn plötzlich kam jemand aus seinem Alten Leben an und wollte es ihm zurückbringen. Die Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam weiter, als der Dunkelhaarige anfing sich zu fragen, was er eigentlich wollte und sich schließlich über seine Gedanken in den Schlaf weinte.

Butterfly fühlte sich wie gerädert, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Er begann direkt wieder in Gedanken zu versinken, doch dann schob er es einfach beiseite. Er redete sich immer wieder ein, dass es niemanden interessierte was mit ihm war und Draco vermutlich nur wollte, dass er ihm das glaubte. Ein kaltes Lachen verließ seine Kehle, als er aus dem Bett stieg und sich im Spiegel betrachtete.  
„Ich bin eine Hure" sprach er mit bitterem Ton und musterte sich abfällig. „Wer sollte sich um mich schon sorgen. Ich bin nur dazu gut, dass andere ihren Spaß haben." Mit diesen Worten drehte Butterfly sich vom Spiegel weg und begab sich ins Bad. Schnell sprang er unter die Dusche, die seine Lebensgeister wieder etwas weckte. Nachdenklich beschloss er, dass er heute selbst bestimmen würde, was er tun würde. Auch wenn er durchaus wusste, dass Chef es nicht unbedingt mochte, wenn er so aufgedreht war, aber Butterfly hatte nun wirklich andere Dinge im Kopf.  
Schnell war er ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, wobei sie Sachen wie immer sehr knapp waren und seine zierliche, feminin wirkende Form betonten. Der schwarzhaarige öffnete seine Haare, trug schwarze Schminke auf und zog seinen schwarzen Nietengürtel an. Sehr mit sich und der Welt zufrieden betrachtete er sich nun wieder im Spiegel.  
„Butterfly" hauchte er leise und überschminkte seine Narbe. „Harry Potter ist vor fast 4 Jahren gestorben. Tot. Tot und begraben. Und er wird auch nicht wiederkehren, dafür werde ich schon sorgen" flüsterte er in leisem Ton und betrachtete sich mit einem leicht abfälligen, leicht bewundernden Blick. „Ich brauchte niemanden!"

Mit einem Mal überkam Butterfly das dringende Bedürfnis über sich selbst und seine Dummheit zu lachen, doch er unterdrückte und griff nach einem seidenen Schwarzen Tuch, welches er über den Spiegel warf. Schnell zog er sich nun auch noch seine Stiefel an und machte sich dann auf dem Weg nach unten, wo schon die ersten Freier warteten. Unter ihnen war auch einer seiner Lieblinge, den er gerade in Phasen wie dieser sehr gut gebrauchen konnte, da er mit ihm seine Spiel- und Kämpferlaune immer wunderbar ausleben konnte. Al, der Freier auf den er sich gerade zu bewegte, war Mitte 30 und hatte kurze dunkelrote Haare – die schon ein paar Graue Stellen aufwiesen – und lebhafte grüne Augen, die es immer wieder schafften Butterfly ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit zu geben. Der Schwarzhaarige mochte den Älteren wirklich gerne, was auch daran lag, dass es bei ihm nicht immer wirklich Sex sein musste und er ihn vor allem am Anfang nie gedrängt hatte.  
„Kätzchen" rief Al dem jungen Mann zu und winkte ihn rüber. Lachend sprang Butterfly die Letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter und rannt zu ihm. „Al, du bist auch mal wieder da. Und gerade richtig" kicherte er und schlang seine Arme um den Hals den älteren Mannes, welcher ihn amüsiert musterte. „Ich seh's." War seine einzige Antwort, ehe er einen Arm um ihn legte und Butterfly mit Leichtigkeit hochhob. „Dann lass uns doch mal nachsehen, ob wir unser Kätzchen heute nicht auch zum schnurren und fauchen kriegen, nicht wahr?"  
Und mit diesen Worten trug er ihn auch schon wieder zurück zum Zimmer des Schwarzhaarigen.

----

Äußerst gut gelaunt machte sich Draco an diesem Morgen auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Blaise traute seinen Augen nicht, als er sah, wie sein bester Freund sich voller Elan in die Arbeit stürzte.  
„Draco?" fragte er daher verwundert und wurde von strahlenden silbernen augen fragend angesehen. „Was ist bitte mit dir passiert?"  
„Nichts. Was soll auch passiert sein?" fragte der blonde gut gelaunt und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu, die heute irgendwie viel einfacher und schneller ging als es ihm sonst vorkam.  
Blaise konnte es immer noch nicht glauben und musterte den blonden jungen Mann weiter, während er ebenfalls seine Arbeit erledigte. Das alles kam ihm dich recht seltsam vor, aber er konnte wirklich nicht sagen, was mit seinem Freund los war.

Draco war heute vollkommen mit sich im reinen, wie es schien. Er hatte bereits gestern beim gehen wieder ein treffen mit Butterfly arrangiert und so würde er Harry heute Abend schon wieder sehen. Das alles freute ihn wirklich sehr. Und er hatte sich fest vorgenommen Harry heute wieder auf seine Wunden und seinen Lebenswandel anzusprechen. Er hatte sich nach dem gestrigen Abend eingestehen müssen, dass er sich wirklich in den Schwarzhaarigen verliebt hatte und irgendwie machte es ihn auch wahnsinnig, dass er wusste, dass gerade jetzt sich andere Männer mit ihm „befassen" würden. Doch er unterdrückte seine Eifersucht und freute sich lieber wieder auf das Treffen. Gleichzeitig hatte er nun aber auch begonnen etwas zu recherchieren, was nach ihrem letzten Jahr passiert war, in der Hoffnung vielleicht irgendwelche Allerdings hatte er dabei noch kein Glück verbuchen können. Doch er würde nicht aufgeben.

----

Al und Butterfly hatten sich definitiv ihre Zeit genommen und der Schwarzhaarige räkelte sich nun vollkommen zufrieden auf dem Bett. Al betrachtet ihn eine Weile und lächelte leicht. „Kätzchen." Meinte er leise, als er Butterfly eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. „Du solltest hier weg"  
Verwirrt blickte Butterfly ihn an und legte seinen Kopf leicht schief. „Was meinst du?"  
„Du bist zu schade dafür, dich für jeden her zu geben. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das siehst, aber jeder, der ein Stück an deinem Leben teilhaben darf ist wirklich schon sehr glücklich schätzen. Ich habe die Verletzungen gesehen, Kätzchen. Hier wirst du nicht geschätzt. Du solltest dir jemanden suchen, der dich für dich liebt und nicht für deinen Körper oder der einfach nur seine Lust an dir stillt" meinte der Ältere ernst und stand auf. „Du verdienst es glücklich zu werden. Und solltest du dich jemals verlieben, dann lass es zu und versuch hier raus zu kommen."  
Butterfly setzte sich auf und blickte Al eine weile schweigend an, doch dann nickte er. „Gut…"  
Zufrieden lächelte der braunhaarige Mann und stand dann auf. „Ich werde dann mal gehen. Lass dich nicht ärgern, Kätzchen"  
Leise lachend schüttelte Butterfly den Kopf.  
„Aber niemals."

----

Es war früher Abend, als Butterfly sich das nächste Mal aus dem Bett begab. Nach einer Kurzen Dusche, setzte er sich auf sein Bett und kämmte mit Genuss seine Haare. Chef hatte ihm schon mitgeteilt, dass niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy ihn für die ganze Nacht gebucht hatte und er somit nur noch ihn als Kunde haben würde für heute. Für einen Moment lang dachte er daran, sich wieder für ihn fertig zu machen, aber dann entschied er sich dagegen und bleib einfach so wie er war. Nur mit einem kurzen T-shirt bekleidet, was nur bis knapp unter seinen Hinter reichte. Er war wirklich mal gespannt, wie Malfoy auf seinen Aufzug reagieren würde und vermutlich würde er das ja bald erfahren.

----

Eigentlich hatte Draco vorgehabt auf direktem Wege zum Moulin Rouge zu gehen, doch dann hatte ihn irgendwie der Mut verlassen. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, immerhin war so etwas normalerweise überhaupt nicht seine Art, aber vielleicht hatte es ja etwas mit seinen wachsenden Gefühlen für den Schwarzhaarigen zu tun.  
Der Blonde hatte einen leichten Umweg eingeschlagen und war schließlich in einer Kneipe, lediglich zwei Straßen vom Moulin Rouge entfernt, gelandet, wo er sich erst einmal Mut antrinken musste. Doch schon bei dem ersten Cocktail wünschte er sich nie hier hergekommen zu sein. Nur ein paar Stühle entfernt saß ein älterer, rothaariger Mann, der sich mit einer Frau unterhielt.  
„Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr sehen. Warum haut er nicht endlich dort ab? Was hält ihn dort. Ich habe sogar schon mit Chef gesprochen. Er würde Butterfly freigeben, da der Junge ihm auch am Herzen liegt. Warum bleibt er also dort? Ich will ihn einfach nur noch da raus holen und ihm ein anderes Leben ermöglichen" ereiferte sich der Mann in angetrunkenem Zustand und war dabei nicht gerade leise. Sofort bohrten sich Dracos Blicke in ihn und sein Cocktail war schneller weg, als er es sich gedacht hatte. Doch statt sich weiter etwas einigermaßen Leichtes zu bestellen stieg Draco nun auf härtere Sachen um. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Dieser Kerl wollte sich Harry, seinen Harry, schnappen. Draco wusste nicht, welche Bindung die beiden zueinander hatten, aber er war sich sicher, dass es sich bei dem Mann um einen Freier des Dunkelhaarigen handelte. Dieser Gedanke allein war schon genug um ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben und er brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung um nicht aufzuspringen und seinem Ärger Luft zu machen. Er bezahlte schnell und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf dem Weg zum Moulin Rouge. Der Alkohol und seine Wut taten alles nötige um ihn vergessen zu lassen, dass er noch vor ca. einer Stunde nicht den mut aufbringen konnte zu ihm zu gehen.  
Kaum hatte er das Moulin Rouge betreten, meldete er sich kurz und ging dann zielstrebig zu Harrys Zimmer. Er hatte einiges zu klären.

_

* * *

__Ende Kapitel 02  
__Coming Soon Kapitel 03_


	4. It doesn't even matter

Titel: Come to play – Lost and found  
Teil: 3/mal sehen  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLadygmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif Das Moulin Rouge steht in Paris und ich hab keine Ahnung wem das Gehört oder was da so los ist'  
Rating: R/PG-15 (?)  
Pairing? x ?  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Drama, Dark (?)  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai,  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei und alles schein in Frieden zu leben, doch was passiert, wenn Draco Harry, der für tot gehalten wird, findet und feststellen muss, dass alles an das sie geglaubt hatten Lüge war? Dann wird sich das Blatt wenden und Licht und Dunkelheit werden sich ein weiteres Mal gegenüber stehen und die Karten werden neu gemischt.

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

Vielen Dank an Weide, die mich darauf hingewiesen hat, dass ich noch gar nicht geschrieben hatte, wo Draco arbeitete.

* * *

_**Kapitel 03 – It doesn't even matter**_

Butterfly blickte erschrocken auf, als ein ziemlich wütender Draco Malfoy den Raum betrat und geradewegs auf ihn zuging. Für einen Moment schossen viele Bilder durch den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen und er befürchtete, dass Draco nun genauso wie einige der anderen Freier würde. Umso überraschter war er, als der blonde seine Hand sanft au seine Wange legte und ihn zu sich zog um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Butterfly wusste selber nicht warum, aber irgendwie fing sein Herz schneller an zu schlagen und er schloss die Augen. Er ließ sich vollkommen fallen, als er spürte, wie Draco ihn von seiner Kleidung befreite und seine Hände sanft über seinen Körper gleiten ließ und vor allem den verletzten Stellen viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige war sich sicher, sich noch nie so entspannt und befreit bei seiner Arbeit gefühlt zu haben und schnurrte und stöhnte immer wieder leise. Am Anfang hatte er noch versucht selber auch etwas zu tun, als dies war von Draco direkt abgeschüttelt worden. Also ließ Butterfly sich einfach fallen und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten, die ihm geschenkt wurden, denn immerhin hatte er nur selten das Vergnügen so etwas erleben zu dürften.

----

Entspannt lag Butterfly auf dem Bett und schnurrte leise, als Draco ihm durch die Haare strich. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schmiegte er sich etwas näher an ihn und vergaß in diesem Moment sogar wo er sich gerade befand und was er hier eigentlich tat. Alles was für ihn momentan zählte war das leichte Herzklopfen und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, dass sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte. In diesem Moment hatte er das Gefühl einfach nur er selbst sein zu können.

Draco betrachtete den Schwarzhaarigen ausgiebig und lächelte erfreut, als er merkte, wie zufrieden dieser schien. Trotz allem wollte er versuchen ihm die Fragen zu stellen, die ihm so sehr auf der Seele brannten und er hoffte, dass er dieses Mal eine Antwort erhalten würde.  
„Butterfly?" fragte er vorsichtig und wartete die Antwort des Dunkelhaarigen ab.  
„Mhm?" nuschelte dieser nur und ließ seine Augen geschlossen.  
„ich weiß, ich nerve dich vermutlich damit, aber… Was ist mit dir passiert?" fragte der Blonde leise und sah den Anderen an.  
Butterfly seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Vorsichtig löste er sich von dem jungen Malfoy und musterte ihn kurz. Erst wollte er wieder gar nichts sagen, doch dann entschied er sich ihm einen winzigen Teil seines Wunsches nach Wissen zu erfüllen.  
Erneut seufzend krabbelte er aus dem bett und zog sich an.  
„Also gut… Ich werde dir deine Antwort geben. Aber erwarte nicht zu viel. Ich will weder wirklich darüber reden, noch daran denken und somit ist alles was ich dir sagen kann und will, dass ich sicher nicht freiwillig hier hingekommen bin und mir das alles antue."  
„Und warum machst du es dann?" Auch Draco hatte sich mittlerweile wieder angezogen und musterte ihn fragend.  
„Ich habe keine Andere Wahl" erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige kurz angebunden. Schnell flocht er sich seine Haare und funkelte Draco dann an. „Und jetzt ist Schluss mit der Fragestunde. Ich würde sagen, dass du deine Sachen schnappst und schnellstmöglichst verschwindest."

Seufzend stieg Draco aus dem Bett.  
„Eine Frage habe ich allerdings noch… Warum nennst du dich Butterfly?"  
Butterfly verdrehte leicht die Augen und murmelte ein paar Worte. Dann zog er die rechte Seite seiner Hotpants über seiner Hüfte und entblößte ein wunderschönes Schmetterlingstatoo. Vollkommen erstaunt ging Draco auf ihn zu und ließ seine Finger leicht über das Tatoo gleiten.  
„Bevor du fragst… Das Tatoo wird normalerweise von einem Zauber versteckt, da ich wirklich keine Lust hab, dass da auch noch ständig jemand dran hängt. Und zu dem Namen… Den hab ich von Chef bekommen, nachdem er das Tatoo gesehen hat. War's das jetzt?"  
Der Blonde nickte ergeben und seufzte leise. „Gut… ich gehe." murmelt er leise und legte das Geld hin. „Aber ich komme wieder." Schloss er noch ab, als er zur Tür ging.  
„Bis morgen dann…"  
Er warf dem Schwarzhaarigen noch einen letzten Blick zu, ehe er verschwand.

Butterfly atmete noch einmal tief durch, nahm das Geld und das Geld, was er von Al bekommen hatte und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Chef, der ihn sprechen wollte.

----

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er Chefs Büro betrat. Es wunderte ihn schon fast, dass er ganz alleine hier war und nicht noch jemanden dabei hatte, denn so wie er vorhin geklungen hatte, hatte er gedacht, dass mindestens noch eine andere Person im Büro sein würde.  
„Setzt dich bitte" meinte Chef mit sanfter Stimme, die Butterfly ziemlich irritierte. Er setzte sich und legte erst einmal das Geld auf den Tisch.  
„Meine Heutigen Einnahmen" kommentierte er nur und seufzte leise.  
„Behalt es… Ich will, dass du das Geld, was du bekommst ab sofort behältst."  
Nun war der Jüngere vollends verwirrt.  
„Warum? Was ist los?"  
„Hat Al mit dir gesprochen?"  
„Al?" fragte Butterfly verwirrt. „Worüber soll er mit mir gesprochen haben?"  
„Darüber, dass er dich hier rausholen will und dich am Liebsten sofort mitnehmen würde…"  
Nun war der Schwarzhaarige vollkommen sprachlos und starrte Chef einfach nur an.  
„Ich würde dich gehen lassen. Das will ich dich nur wissen lassen, ich halte dich hier nicht. Wenn du gehen willst, dann kannst du das jeder Zeit tun."  
„W..was? Was soll das? Warum auf einmal?"  
Butterfly sprang auf und begann auf und ab zu laufen.  
„Die ganze Zeit, die ich hier war, habe ich alles getan, was man von mir wollte. Ihr habt mich zu einer Hure gemacht und mich ausgenutzt. Ich bin geschlagen, vergewaltigt und bedroht worden. Und nun wird mir gesagt, ich kann hier weg? Wohin soll ich denn jetzt noch gehen? Ich hab dieses Bordell in der ganzen Zeit kein einziges Mal verlassen…. Wie lange bin ich jetzt hier? 4, 5 Jahre? Und jetzt soll ich hier raus gehen und ein normales Leben führen oder was? Erklär mir bitte, wie das gehen soll! Wie?" rief der Schwarzhaarige aufgebracht und starte seinen Chef an.  
„Reg dich bitte nicht so auf, Kleines…. Das ist nicht gut für dich…"  
„Nicht gut für mich?" schrie Butterfly schon fast. „Als ob das jetzt noch was ausmachen würde."  
Dann nahm er das Geld wieder an sich und stürmte aus dem Raum in sein Zimmer. Er musste nun dringend nachdenken.

----

Draco hatte die ganze Nacht ziemlich schlecht geschlafen und war tief in Gedanken, als er sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte. Er war sehr früh dran, da er schon um kurz vor fünf nicht mehr schlafen konnte und sich daher schon gegen halb 6 die Wohnung verlassen hatte. So kam es auch, dass er durch die vollkommen leblose Winkelgasse wanderte und an die erste Begegnung mit Harry dachte. Ihr Anfang war alles andere als gut gewesen und auch ihre zweite Begegnung im Hogwartsexpress war nicht besser gewesen und so hatten sie sich gehasst. Und nun musste er feststellen, dass er sich in den Anderen verliebt hatte. Allerdings verstand er ihn nun einfach nicht mehr.  
Er wollte wissen, was mit ihm war, wie er dort gelandet war, wie er ihm helfen konnte. Und vor allem, wie er ihn glücklich machen konnte.

Seufzend betrat der Blonde Gringrotts und ging an den Kobolden vorbei um sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch in einem der oberen Stockwerke zu machen.  
Oben angekommen ignorierte der den Papierstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch und kümmerte sich lieber darum herauszufinden, was mit Harrys Sachen passiert war. Es hatte schon seine Vorteile bei der Bank zu Arbeiten und er war fest entschlossen dem so zerbrechlich wirkenden Jungen aus seiner Lage zu helfen.

----

Butterfly war fast den ganzen Tag nicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen und Chef hatte angeordnet ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Erst gegen Abend, hatte der Schwarzhaarige sich so weit beruhigt, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich langsam wieder unter Leute mischen konnte.  
Er war einfach noch viel zu geladen um sich wirklich zu entspannen und so beschloss er sich mit seiner Arbeit abzulenken. Schnell sprang er unter die Dusche, machte seine Haare fertig und zog sich um. Zufrieden sah er an sich herunter und ging dann zur Tür um sein Zimmer zu verlassen. Gerade als er sie öffnete, entdeckte er Mya, eines der Mädchen hier, die scheinbar ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach unten war.  
„Butterfly" rief sie erfreut. „Geht es dir besser?"  
„Ja.. danke" lächelte der Schwarzhaarige und fand sich kurz darauf, in einer festen Umarmung wieder. Gutmütig lachend erwiderte er sie.  
„Mya, du erdrückst mich" kicherte er leise, als es ihm schwer fiel zu atmen und die rothaarige Frau löste sich von ihm und sah ihn entschuldigend an.  
„Sorry… ich hab mich nur so gefreut. Ich hab mir wirklich sorgen um dich gemacht, als du gestern aus Chefs Büro gestürmt bist und er dann auch noch meinte, dass wir dich besser in Ruhe lassen sollen. Du kannst mir doch nicht so eine Angst machen" ereiferte sie sich und sah Butterfly böse an. Dieser kicherte nur und lächelte dann.  
„Danke. Aber mir geht es gut, wirklich. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ihr euch alle so aufregt. Es ist schließlich nicht so, als würde ich gleich tot umfallen."  
Für einen Moment lag ein gequälter Ausdruck auf Myas Gesicht, der Butterfly doch sehr verwirrte. Sie umarmte ihn wieder und lächelte sanft. „Nein… tot umfallen wirst du sicher nicht so schnell"  
Verwirrt nickte er und löste sich dann leicht von ihr, als er wieder das Gefühl hatte, nicht richtig Luft zu bekommen.  
„Dann lass uns mal nach unten gehen" meinte er leicht lächelnd und Mya nickte zustimmend.

Sich leise unterhaltend gingen die Beiden die Treppe herunter und sahen sich schon mal im Hauptraum um, wo einige Freier herumsaßen. Butterfly wusste aber, dass Draco heute Abend wieder kommen würde. Daher würde er wohl kaum Zeit haben sich noch um andere Freier zu kümmern. Als er sich umsah, hatte er auf einmal das Gefühl, dass die Farben vor seinen Armen verschwammen und ihm wurde leicht schwindelig. Der Dunkelhaarige hielt sich am Treppengeländer fest und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Dich sein Atem ging immer schwerer und er hatte das Gefühl einfach keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Schweiß lag auf seiner Stirn und er zitterte leicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Butterfly erkennen, dass Mya stehen geblieben war und ihn besorgt ansah. Sie schien ihn angesprochen zu haben, doch er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagte. Gerade, als er sie fragen wollte, was sie gesagt hatte, begann sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen, ehe er bewusstlos zusammen brach.

Mya schrie erschrocken auf, als Butterfly fast die Treppe herunterstürzte. Sie hatte es gerade noch geschafft ihn festzuhalten und war mir ihm einige Stufen heruntergerutscht. Ihr Knöchel tat furchtbar weh, doch sie achtete jetzt nicht auf sich selbst, wichtiger war, was mit Butterfly war.  
Chef war sofort da und ließ einen Arzt rufen. Weder sie noch Chef bemerkten Draco, der wie erstarrt am Eingang stand und auf Butterfly nieder sah.

_

* * *

__Ende Kapitel 03  
__Coming Soon Kapitel 04_


	5. no lies

Titel: Come to play – Lost and found  
Teil: 4/mal sehen  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLadygmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif Das Moulin Rouge steht in Paris und ich hab keine Ahnung wem das Gehört oder was da so los ist'  
Rating: R/PG-15 (?)  
Pairing? x ?  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Drama, Dark (?)  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai,  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei und alles scheint in Frieden zu leben, doch was passiert, wenn Draco Harry, der für tot gehalten wird, findet und feststellen muss, dass alles an das sie geglaubt hatten Lüge war? Dann wird sich das Blatt wenden und Licht und Dunkelheit werden sich ein weiteres Mal gegenüber stehen und die Karten werden neu gemischt.

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

A/N: Ich möchte nur mitteilen, dass es ab sofort etwas länger dauern könnte, bis ich das nächste Kapitel hochlade, da ab dem 01.09. meine neue „Schule" beginnt und ich auch noch an anderen Storys schreibe. Ich hoffe mal, dass ihr das versteht. Immerhin ist meine berufliche Zukunft wichtiger ist. (Zumindest so weit, dass ich den Traum vom Schreiben hinten anstellen muss)

* * *

_**Kapitel 04 – No Lies**_

Als Butterfly wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich wieder in seinem Bett. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, so dass kein einziger Lichtstrahl in das Zimmer fallen konnte und das Licht war gedämmt, so dass es nur sanft sein Zimmer beleuchtete und auch seine müden und schweren Augen nicht zum Schmerzen brachte. Verwirrt blickte er sich um und entdeckte Chef und Draco, die neben seinem Bett saßen und sich leise unterhielten. Es schien sich jedoch ehr um eine unterdrückt hitzige Diskussion zu handeln.  
Allerdings hatte er keine Lust sich damit zu befassen, alles was er wissen wollte war, was passiert war und wie er hier hinkam. Langsam setzte er sich auf, was den Schwindel wieder zunehmen ließ, aber er ignorierte es einfach weiter und lehnte sich an das Bettgestell, als er endlich wirklich saß.  
Chef und Draco hatten sofort bemerkt, als er sich bewegt hatte und Beide wandten sich direkt zu ihm.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragten sie gleichzeitig und funkelten sich dann wütend an. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Butterfly die Beiden und nickte dann leicht. „Es geht mir eigentlich recht gut, danke… Aber erzählt mir lieber mal, was eigentlich passiert ist und warum ich jetzt hier bin und das hier an hab." Meinte er leicht missgelaunt und zupfte an dem Übergroßen Hemd, welches er nun anhatte.  
„Du bist die Treppe heruntergefallen…" erklärte Draco leise und Chef nickte zustimmend.  
„Direkt in Myas Arme…" ergänzte dieser.  
Butterfly musterte die Beiden skeptisch. „Und warum das? Ich falle schließlich nicht einfach so die Treppe herunter…"  
„Nun…" begann Draco, wurde aber sofort von Chef unterbrochen.  
„Du warst vermutlich einfach überanstrengt. Nichts Ernstes…"

Der Dunkelhaarige konnte sofort sagen, dass etwas nicht stimmte und das Chef ihm etwas verschwieg, aber er nickte kurz. „Gut… wie ihr meint… Könntet ihr dann jetzt gehen? Ich hätte gerne meine Ruhe!"  
Die Beiden blickten sich verwirrt an und nickten dann zustimmend.  
„Ok… Aber wenn etwas ist, sag Bescheid…" erwiderte Chef und verließ mit Draco das Zimmer.  
Butterfly sah ihnen nach und ließ sich dann auf das Bett zurück sinken. Er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber er konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Man hatte alleine schon an den Gesichtern der Beiden sehen können, dass nichts in Ordnung war, auch wenn sie ihm das gerne so darstellen wollten.  
Ein leises Seufzen verließ seine Kehle und er schloss erneut die Augen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich immer noch müde und er hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass er sich momentan besser nicht aufregen sollte.  
Mit seinen Gedanken immer noch bei dem, was passiert sein könnte, schlief er langsam wieder ein.

----

Während Butterfly sich wieder im Land der Träume befand, waren Chef und Draco zu Chefs Büro gegangen und hatten sich dort hingesetzt. Einen Moment sahen die Beiden sich einfach nur schweigend an, bis Draco sich zurücklehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
„Warum haben Sie ihm nicht gesagt, was los ist?" fragte er skeptisch und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Er soll sich erst einmal erholen. Es bringt niemandem etwas, wenn er sich jetzt sofort wieder aufregt." Erwiderte dieser gelassen. „Aber mal etwas anderes… Warum sind Sie so an ihm interessiert? Sie waren nie hier und dann kommen Sie und gehen nur zu ihm. Das ist schon etwas seltsam. Außerdem benimmt er sich seitdem teilweise etwas komisch."  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn fragend an.  
/Er benimmt sich komisch? Wie meint er das denn/  
Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich kenne ihn von früher… Ich war geschockt, ihn hier zu finden. Vor allem nachdem uns erzählt wurde, dass er tot sei."  
„Ist das wirklich alles? Sie erscheinen mir nicht so, als wenn Sie nur hier wären, weil Sie ihn früher einmal gekannt haben. Außerdem sollte auch Ihnen nun schon aufgefallen sein, dass er nicht mehr der ist, der er einmal war."  
Draco nickte darauf hin. „Ja, dass ist mir durchaus schon aufgefallen. Und ich will wissen, warum er so geworden ist. Ich will ihn hier rausholen. Ich finde einfach, dass das hier nicht sein Platz ist und es auch nie war. Und ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich nicht verstehe, wie niemand etwas davon mitbekommen haben will. Aber darum kann ich mich später immer noch kümmern."

Chef beobachtete den Blonden einen Moment schweigend und nickte dann grinsend.  
„Sie lieben ihn, oder?"  
Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leicht rot wurde und nickte. „Ja…" meinte er leise und sah Chef abwartend an. Dieser Lächelte nur zufrieden vor sich hin.  
„Sehr gut. Ich denke ich kann Ihnen dann vertrauen, dass Sie sich um ihn kümmern würden, nicht wahr?" Er wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort des Blonden sondern sprach munter weiter. „Am Besten sprechen Sie gleich mit ihm und erzählen ihm, dass Sie ihn hier rausholen wollen. Ich weiß nicht, wie er reagieren wird, aber ich werde ebenfalls versuchen ihn dazu zu bekommen. Außerdem werde ich ihm sagen müssen, wie es ihm geht…"

Die Beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, ehe Draco sich wieder auf den Weg zu Butterfly machte und einen sehr zufriedenen Chef zurück ließ.

-----

Als Draco Butterflys Zimmer betrat, war der Schwarzhaarige schon wieder wach und saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.  
Leise schloss Draco die Tür und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er leise und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett. Butterflys Blick wanderte vom Fenster zu ihm und er musterte ihn leicht.  
„Gut… Aber es würde mir besser gehen, wenn man mir sagen würde, was wirklich passiert ist und was mit mir los ist."  
Ein leises Seufzen entwich Draco und er strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Ich kann dir auch nicht viel dazu sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass der Auslöser für deinen Zusammenbruch wohl zu viel Aufregung war. Alles Weitere kann dir vermutlich nur dein Chef sagen. Immerhin hat er mit dem Arzt gesprochen und nicht ich."  
Butterfly war über die sanfte Berührung leicht überrascht, schloss dann aber die Augen und schmiegte sich leicht an die Hand.  
„Gut… dann werde ich später mit ihm reden… Mal sehen, was er mir dazu zu sagen kann. Ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, was das alles soll und wie das passiert ist."  
Draco nickte zustimmend und zog den Anderen aus Reflex in eine Umarmung und strich ihm durch die Haare. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er spürte, wie Butterfly sich leicht an ihn schmiegte.

„Und warum bist du jetzt hier?" fragte der Dunkelhaarige nach einer weile und löste sich wieder von Draco. Dieser lächelte ihn lediglich an. „Das weißt du doch, oder? Ich will wissen, was mit dir passiert ist. Aber ich habe heute auch noch eine andere Bitte… oder halt einen Vorschlag an dich… Doch dazu würde ich lieber erst später kommen."  
Neugierig blickte Butterfly ihn an und nickte dann.  
„Ok… also… Ich weiß nicht was du vorhast, aber ich werde dir vertrauen und ich werde versuchen zu verstehen was du tust… Und ich werde dir mehr erzählen… aber eins sollte dir klar sein, Draco… Ich bin nicht mehr Harry… Und ich werde vermutlich auch nie wieder Harry werden… Mein Leben hat sich einfach vollkommen geändert, als man mich einfach vergessen hat. Und ich kann das nicht einfach wieder vergessen."  
Butterfly atmete tief durch und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.  
„Alles Begann am Tag nach unserem Abschluss… Ich bin wie jedes Jahr zu meinen Verwandten gefahren… Allerdings wollte ich eigentlich nur meine restlichen Sachen abholen. Dann wollte ich mich im Tropfenden Kessel einquartieren und mir eine Wohnung suchen, aber so weit sollte es ja leider nie kommen… Als ich bei meinen Verwandten ankam, waren dort schon ein paar seltsame Personen, die sich mit meinem Onkel unterhielten und mich seltsam musterten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nichts genaueres, und erst als sie mich packten und Chef meinem Onkel eine große Summe Geld gab, wusste ich eigentlich was passiert war. Sie hatten mich einfach verkauft."  
Butterfly zitterte leicht bei diesen Erinnerungen und schlang seine Arme in einer schützenden Geste um seinen Körper. Am liebsten hätte Draco ihn in diesem Moment einfach in den Arm genommen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es besser war ihn erst einmal erzählen zu lassen, was passiert war.  
„Danach kann ich mich nicht mehr an allzu viel erinnern." Murmelte der Dunkelhaarige mit zittriger Stimme. „Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen – ich nehme an, dass sie mich betäubt haben – und das nächste was ich spürte war, dass ich auf einem Bett lag, nichts mehr an hatte und fremde Hände überall auf meinem Körper. Ich habe mich noch nie so sehr geekelt wie in diesem Moment. Aber am schlimmsten für mich war der Schmerz in meinem Unterleib, der keinen Zweifel zuließ, dass ich nun _definitiv_ nicht mehr unberührt war…"  
Seine Stimme verlor sich, als die Erinnerungen zu stark wurden und ein leises Schluchzen verließ seine Lippen. Sofort nahm Draco ihn in den Arm und wiegte ihn beruhigend hin und her. Er wusste, dass es nun keine Worte gab, wie das Leid des Dunkelhaarigen hätten lindern können und somit schwieg er einfach.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Butterfly sich wieder gesammelt hatte und bereit war weiter zu sprechen.  
„Kurz darauf, betrat Chef das Zimmer. Er war sichtlich wütend und schickte alle Anwesenden heraus. Ich hatte einfach nur Angst, dass er mir auch noch etwas antun würde und versuchte daher einfach nur so weit wie möglich von ihm weg zu kommen, aber er ließ mich in Ruhe. Stattdessen versicherte er mir sogar, dass er sich um die Jungs kümmern würde, und das mich eigentlich niemand hätte anfassen dürfen, da man mich eigentlich langsam auf alles hatte vorbereiten wollen. Allerdings war es da schon zu spät. Ich war innerlich gestorben und konnte auch nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. An diesem Abend gab Chef mir auch meinen Namen. In den nächsten Wochen hat er mir dann alles beigebracht, was ich wissen und können musste und kurz darauf fing ich dann auch schon an zu arbeiten… Bis heute…"  
Draco nickte zustimmend und strich ihm weiter durch die Haare. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du so etwas nie wieder machen musst. Ich will nicht, dass du dich verkaufen musst…"  
Verwirrt blickte Butterfly ihn an und seine vom weinen geröteten Augen und Wangen ließen ihn teilweise noch zerbrechlicher wirken, als er ohnehin schon war. „Und wie willst du das anstellen?"  
„Ich habe vorhin mit Chef gesprochen… Und wenn du damit einverstanden bist, dann kann ich dich jeder Zeit hier raus holen. Und nein, es hat keinen Haken. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr gerne… Sogar mehr als das. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, als ich dich hier sah… Vielleicht sogar schon viel früher. Und ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen doch hier so zu sehen. Ich erwarte nichts von dir. Ich will dir nur helfen hier raus zu kommen und wieder ein normales Leben zu führen."  
Unsicher und verwirrt blickte Butterfly Draco an, welcher ihn einfach nur anlächelte.  
„Denk einfach darüber nach, ok?" war alles, was der Blonde noch sagte, ehe er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und dann das Zimmer verließ um Butterfly mit seinen Gedanken alleine zu lassen.

----

Butterfly hatte den ganzen Abend darüber nachgedacht, was Draco ihm da gesagt hatte und war sich einfach nicht sicher, ob er dieses Angebot annehmen sollte oder nicht. Er lag die ganze Zeit einfach nur da und blickte an die Decke. Nach einer Weile heilt er es einfach nicht mehr aus und wollte einfach nur noch mit jemandem reden, der ihm vielleicht sagen konnte, was er tun sollte. Und somit machte er sich auf den Weg zu Chef.

Chef war gerade dabei sich um einige Unterlagen zu kümmern, als ein immer noch ziemlich blasser Butterfly das Zimmer betrat. Sofort stand er auf und war bei ihm.  
„Du solltest noch im Bett bleiben. Du bist immer noch blass" fing dieser auch sofort an und setzte Butterfly in einen Stuhl. „Aber was kann ich denn für dich tun?"  
Butterfly seufzte leise und sah auf seine Hände. Er wusste einfach nicht, wo und wie er anfangen sollte.  
„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mir ihm gehen würde" sprudelte es da auch schon aus ihm heraus und blickte Chef verzweifelt an. Dieser lächelte nur sanft und setzte sich zu ihm. „Na das ist doch wunderbar. Wirst du mit ihm gehen?"  
Butterfly blinzelte verwirrt und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht…"  
„Tu es… Du sollst glücklich werden und ich denke, dass du das mit ihm könntest. Er empfindet viel für dich und nach dem wie ich ihn einschätze, wird er sich gut um dich kümmern. Du brauchst das jetzt. Du solltest dein Leben sinnvoll nutzen und nicht einfach hier bleiben, wenn du es nicht willst. Und ich weiß, dass du nie wirklich hier bleiben wolltest. Ich habe dich dazu gezwungen, habe dir eingeredet, dass es das Beste für dich ist, wenn du hier bist und dass du nichts anderes kannst. Ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig von mir war. Und ich weiß, dass ich dich zu dem gemacht habe, was du jetzt bist. Aber du solltest wirklich versuchen dies zu vergessen. Um deinetwillen…"

Seufzend erhob Butterfly sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht… Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich das wirklich kann. Und ich will Draco auch keine Hoffnungen auf etwas machen, was vielleicht nie da sein wird… Aber ich habe noch eine andere Frage an dich… Was ist eigentlich wirklich passiert? Warum willst du plötzlich, dass ich gehe und wieso bin ich einfach umgekippt. Das ist doch nicht mehr normal… Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht. Und du weißt es… Also sag es mir bitte einfach."  
Chef sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an. „Das kann ich nicht tun, Kleines"  
„Ach? Und warum nicht? Ich habe ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren was mit mir los ist, oder nicht?"  
Chef nickte angespannt und strich sich dann verlegen durch die Haare, ehe er den Dunkelhaarigen ernst ansah.  
„Also gut… Ich sage dir, was los ist…" er stockte einen Moment, sprach dann aber doch weiter.  
„Du wirst bald Sterben, Butterfly…"

----

_Ende Kapitel 04_


	6. bruise easily

Titel: Come to play – Lost and found  
Teil: 5/mal sehen  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLadygmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif Das Moulin Rouge steht in Paris und ich hab keine Ahnung wem das Gehört oder was da so los ist'  
Rating: R/PG-15 (?)  
Pairing: Draco x Harry (?)  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Drama, Dark (?)  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai,  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei und alles scheint in Frieden zu leben, doch was passiert, wenn Draco Harry, der für tot gehalten wird, findet und feststellen muss, dass alles an das sie geglaubt hatten Lüge war? Dann wird sich das Blatt wenden und Licht und Dunkelheit werden sich ein weiteres Mal gegenüber stehen und die Karten werden neu gemischt.

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

A/N:_ hechel hechel_ Endlich geschafft. Es ist zwar nur ein kurzes Kapitel, aber immerhin… Ich hatte Glück, dass die ersten Tage in der Schule ziemlich langweilig waren und ich zum schreiben gekommen bin. Allerdings hat das mit dem abtippen dann doch etwas gedauert. Aber schlussendlich hab ich es doch geschafft. Allerdings kann ich leider leider nicht sagen, wann das nächste Kapitel fertig werden wird, da ich nächsten Donnerstag meine erste Klausur schreibe und ich daher lernen und aufpassen muss. Vielleicht schaff ich es trotzdem Ende nächster Woche fertig zu werden.  
Ach und falls dieses Kapitel unsinnig oder zu gestört sein sollte… tja… ich hab aufgeschrieben, was ich gedacht hab und wonach mir war.

* * *

_**Kapitel 05 – bruise easily**_

Geschockt sah Butterfly Chef an.  
„D… Das ist nicht dein ernst." Stammelte er und fuhr sch durch die Haare. Doch das ernste Gesicht, das dieser machte ließ keine Zweifel zu.  
„Warum? Woran? … Wie lange weißt du das schon?"  
Chef seufzte leise und ging dann zu dem Dunkelhaarigen hin und nahm ihn in den Arm.  
„Ganz ruhig, Kleines" flüsterte er und strich Butterfly durch die Haare. „Ich weiß, dass es schwierig ist. Aber du wolltest es wissen und ich fand auch, dass es nun an der Zeit war, dass du es erfährst. Ich wusste es jetzt schon eine ganze Weile, daher hatte ich auch viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Deshalb wollte ich auch, dass du hier weg kommst. Ich will, dass du dein Leben geniest und die Zeit die dir noch bleibt nutzt. Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst, verstehst du?"  
Butterfly nickte leicht und kuschelte sich leicht an ihn.  
„Ich verstehe… Aber… warum? Warum sterbe ich? Ich meine… irgendeinen Auslöser muss das doch haben. Ich kann schließlich nicht einfach so plötzlich sterben müssen…"  
Chef nickte zustimmend und strich ihm weiter durch die Haare. Man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er überlegte, wie er ihm das am Besten mitteilte.  
„Jemand hat einen Teil deiner Magie unterdrückt. Ich weiß nicht, wer es war und ich weiß nicht, was für Magie… Aber dieser Magieanteil wehrt sich gegen diese Sperre. Diese ist allerdings so konstruiert worden, dass sie immer stärker wird, Dafür bracht sie verständlicherweise Energie. Nachdem was der Arzt gesagt hat, muss es so gewesen sein, dass du mit der Person auf irgendeine Weise verbunden warst oder in ihrer Nähe warst, so dass die Sperre die Energie dieser Person nutzen kann. Aber seit du hier bist kann sie das nicht mehr und greift somit auf deine zurück. Genau das ist auch der Grund, warum du immer schwächer wirst. Vor allem wenn du dich aufregst scheint das zu passieren, weswegen du auch so zusammen gebrochen bist. Leider haben wir keine Möglichkeit gefunden diese Barriere zu brechen. Wir haben wirklich versucht eine Lösung zu finden, aber es ist unmöglich. Vermutlich kann höchstens die Person dich retten, die dir diese Sperre verpasst hat…" erläutere der Ältere und seufzte leise. Er betrachtete Butterfly genau, als er dieses erzählte, konnte aber kaum etwas aus seiner Mimik ablesen, da dieser eine eiserne Maske voller Gleichgültigkeit aufgelegt hatte. Chef wusste, dass es dem Jungen alles andere als egal war, aber er wusste auch gleichzeitig, dass es keinen Sinn hatte ihn dazu bringen zu wollen zu zeigen was er fühlte, also fuhr er einfach weiter fort.  
„Du bist aufgrund des Energieverlustes auch öfter müde als sonst. Und ich will dich momentan wirklich nicht anstrengen. Mir wäre es wirklich lieber, wenn ich wüsste, dass du irgendwo sicher und behütet bist, dass jemand sich um dich kümmert. Darum fänd ich es nicht so schlecht, wenn du mit dem blonden jungen Mann gehen würdest. Er weiß bis jetzt noch nichts von deinem Schicksal, aber er empfindet etwas für dich. Nein… genauer gesagt, er empfindet sehr viel für dich. Natürlich zwingt sich niemand dazu… Aber ich sage dir, dass es nichts Falsches wäre. Und ich denke, dass er weiß, dass er wirklich nicht zu viel von dir erwarten kann. Er wird dich zu nichts zwingen. Zumindest schätze ich ihn so ein und wenn etwas nicht stimmt kannst du immer noch hier her kommen. Wir helfen dir sicher."  
Abwesend nickend blickte Butterfly aus dem Fenster. Eine Weile dachte er einfach nur nach, ehe er sich von Chef löste und ihn leicht anlächelte.  
„Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Murmelte er und verließ das Zimmer.

----

Nachdenklich lag Butterfly auf seinem Bett und seufzte leise. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu dem, was Chef ihm vorhin noch mitgeteilt hatte. Seufzend schloss er seine Augen für einen Moment und versuchte sich auf die Barriere in seinem Körper zu konzentrieren. Nur so konnte er herausfinden, wer ihm das angetan hatte und was für eine Art Sperre es war, die man ihm eingesetzt hatte.  
In seinen Jahren in Hogwarts hatte er irgendwann bemerkt, dass man eine Person anhand seiner Magie erkennen konnte. Die Magiespur, die jemand hinterließ war nie gleich. Es war ähnlich einer Aura und doch anders. Außerdem verschwanden Magiespuren eigentlich nie, wenn sie für Zauber oder ähnliches verwandt wurden. Und genau das würde ihm nun helfen, denn auch wenn die Barriere sich seiner Magie oder Energie eigen machte, so konnte die Magiespur ihres Erschaffers doch nicht ausgemerzt werden. Er hoffte nur, dass er die Person kannte, die ihm diese Sperre gegeben hatte. Aber da er eigentlich ständig in der Nähe dieser Person gewesen sein musste, war es schon fast nicht anders denkbar.

Butterflys Konzentration stieg immer weiter an, aber es dauerte glücklicherweise nicht lange, bis er die Sperre gefunden hatte. Nun brauchte er sie nur noch analysieren und er hoffte inständig, dass er dies in seiner Momentanen Fassung hinbekommen würde. Seine Hände krallten sich in die Laken, ein leichter Schweißfilm lag auf seiner Stirn und er atmete schwer. Doch trotz allem machte er mit seiner Analyse weiter, auch wenn bereits kleine Punkte vor seinem Auge tanzen. Er wusste nicht, ob er es schaffen würde die Barriere zu entschlüsseln, doch er wollte nicht aufgeben. Der Dunkelhaarige wusste, dass er jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden konnte, doch genau in diesem Moment hatte er die Analyse abgeschlossen und konnte deutlich eine Magiespur fühlen.  
Geschockt riss er die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft. Panik nahm von ihm Besitz und Erinnerungen schossen durch seinen Kopf. Dinge, die er vergessen hatte, oder die man ihm genommen hatte. Er wusste es nicht genau. Zitternd setzte er sich auf und schlang eine Decke um sich. Butterfly konnte es einfach nicht fassen, was er da gerade gespürt hatte. Scheinbar hatte niemand anderes als Albus Dumbledore ihm diese Sperre eingesetzt und ihm somit zum Tode verurteilt.

Stumme Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, als Butterfly sich zusammen rollte und leise schluchzte.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Spiegel und er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Spiegelbild ihn höhnisch auslachen und hinter dieser Person sah er niemand anderen als seinen alten Schulleiter. Wut stieg in dem jungen Mann auf und er ging zu dem Spiegel hin, legte seine Hand auf die glatte Oberfläche.  
„Ich hasse dich" war alles was er von sich gab, ehe er seine Energie in den Spiegel fließen ließ und ihn somit zum zerbersten brachte.  
Ein eiskaltes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er fühlte, wie sich die Glasscherben in seine Haut bohrten.

----

Als Draco wenig später Butterflys Zimmer betrat, steckte ihm der Atem. Der Dunkelhaarige lag in einem Gemisch aus Blut und Scherben und blickte aus leblosen Augen zu ihm auf. Sofort stürzte der Blonde zu ihm und hob ihn sanft hoch um ihn ins Bad zu tragen.  
„Was machst du nur" nuschelte er besorgt und setzte den Kleineren auf den Toilettendeckel. Immer wieder betrachtete Draco Butterfly besorgt, welcher immer noch einfach nur wie eine Puppe da saß, als er nach einem Erste-Hilfe Kasten oder ähnlichem suchte um dessen Wunden zu versorgen. Kurz darauf, hatte er ihn dann auch tatsächlich gefunden und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit.

Genau dabei schien das Leben langsam wieder in Butterfly zu sich zu kommen und er begann leicht zu zittern.  
Er brauchte einen kurzen Moment um sich zu orientieren, doch dann fiel er Draco einfach nur leise schluchzend um den Hals. Was diesen doch ziemlich überraschte. Verwirrt blinzelnd legte Draco seien Augen um den Dunkelhaarigen und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her.  
„Was ist den passiert?" fragte er behutsam und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. Butterfly presste sich etwas näher an ihn und legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter.  
„ich… ich…" begann er, doch irgendwas in ihm hielt ihn davon ab Draco zu sagen, was passiert war und was Chef ihm gesagt hatte. Stattdessen schüttelte er lediglich den Kopf und schmiegte sich näher an ihn.  
„Es war nichts…" nuschelte er leise. „Aber ich habe über dien Angebot nachgedacht. Und ich werde mit dir gehen, wenn du das noch willst."  
Gegen Ende war er immer leiser geworden und er blickte den Blonden nun unsicher an. Dieser Lächelte ihn sanft an und strich ihm über die Wange.  
„Natürlich will ich das noch. Und ich freue mich, dass du mitkommen willst. Wann kann ich dich denn abholen?" fragte er erfreut und grinste den Kleineren an. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass nichts gewesen war – denn so sah der Dunkelhaarige nun wirklich nicht aus – doch er hatte beschlossen ihn nicht zu bedrängen. Butterfly lächelte leicht und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
„Du kannst mich sofort mitnehmen. Chef will eh, dass ich hier raus komme."

Nickend erhob der Blonde sich mit dem Anderen und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo er ihn auf das Bett setzte.  
„Soll ich deine Sachen packen?" fragte er lächelnd und bekam daraufhin einen verwunderten Blick zugeworfen.  
„Du musst nicht für mich packen. Ich kann das auch alleine machen…" murmelte Butterfly verlegen, doch Draco schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.  
„Keine Sorge… Ich mach das schon… Und wenn wir bei mir sind kannst du alles aussortieren, was du nicht haben willst. Und wenn du damit fertig bist, dann gehen wir einkaufen." Freute der Blonde sich und ließ ein paar Koffer erscheinen. Mit einem Zauber sorgte er dafür, dass alle Sachen des Dunkelhaarigen in den Koffern verschwanden.  
Butterfly betrachtete das Ganze schweigend und ein leichtes Lächeln hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht gebildet. Nach einer Weile war Draco mit seinem Tun fertig, verkleinerte die Koffer und steckte sie sich in die Tasche.  
„Ich werde eben mit deinem Chef sprechen, dann können wir gehen." Mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg und ließ Butterfly alleine zurück. Dieser kuschelte sich zufrieden in sein Bett und döste kurz darauf ein.

* * *

_Ende Kapitel 05  
__Coming Soon Kapitel 06_


	7. heartbeat

Titel: Come to play – Lost and found  
Teil: 6/mal sehen  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLadygmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif Das Moulin Rouge steht in Paris und ich hab keine Ahnung wem das Gehört oder was da so los ist'  
Rating: R/PG-15 (?)  
Pairing: Draco x Harry (?)  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Drama, Dark (?)  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai,  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei und alles scheint in Frieden zu leben, doch was passiert, wenn Draco Harry, der für tot gehalten wird, findet und feststellen muss, dass alles an das sie geglaubt hatten Lüge war? Dann wird sich das Blatt wenden und Licht und Dunkelheit werden sich ein weiteres Mal gegenüber stehen und die Karten werden neu gemischt.

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

A/N: So… hier ist endlich das nächste Kapitel von „Come to play". Glücklicherweise hat mein Ihu mir ein Lied gegeben, was mich furchtbar inspiriert hat, allerdings kann es sein, dass meine Gefühle wegen diesem Lied in diesem Kapitel sehr zum Ausdruck kommen. Das Lied ist so richtig schön traurig. Na ja ich hoffe mal euch gefällt dieses Kapitel.

* * *

_**Kapitel 06 – Heartbeat**_

Kaum hatte Draco Butterflys Zimmer verlassen, wich das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht und ein besorgter und nachdenklicher Ausdruck nahm seinen Platz ein. Er fragte sich, was wirklich passiert war, dass Butterfly so verletzt gewesen war. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich diese Wunden selber zugefügt hatte oder ob jemand nachgeholfen hatte, aber er wollte wissen, was der Grund war. Seufzend machte er sich auf dem Weg zu Chef, der ihm vielleicht ein paar Antworten geben konnte und dem er noch mitteilen musste, dass er Butterfly mitnehmen würde. Denn er gehörte einfach nicht hier her. Draco war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass ein solch zerbrechliches Wesen, wie Butterfly es war, nicht an einen Ort wie diesen gehörte.  
Erneut seufzend betrat Draco Chefs Büro und grüßte diesen leise. Chef betrachtete ihn mit leicht besorgter Mine und deutete ihm an sich zu setzen. Bei dem Gesichtsausdruck den der Blonde trug, hatte der ältere sofort das Gefühl gehabt, dass etwas mit Butterfly war. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht genau erklären, aber dieser Ausdruck machte ihn wirklich nervös. Er befürchtete, dass etwas wirklich Schlimmes vorgefallen sein musste.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte er daher mit angespannter Stimme und sah den Blonden auffordernd an.  
Draco seufzte wieder leise und ließ sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken, als er Chef erzählte wie er Butterfly heute vorgefunden hatte und was er gesagt hatte. Man merkte deutlich, dass er sich sehr große Sorgen um den Dunkelhaarigen machte. Nachdem er mit seinen Ausführungen geendet hatte, blickte Chef ihn geschockt an und murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich her, als er mit einer Hand durch seine Haare strich.  
„Er hat das alles wohl doch nicht so gut aufgenommen, wie er mir weismachen wollte…" gab er dann vor sich und erntete dafür direkt einen scharfen Blick des Blonden.  
„Was meine Sie damit? Was hat er nicht gut aufgenommen?"  
„Ich habe ihm vorhin davon erzählt, dass er Krank ist und welche Konsequenzen es für ihn haben wird… mehr kann und will ich dir jetzt nicht sagen. Wenn du mehr wissen willst, solltest du Butterfly persönlich fragen. Es liegt nicht in meiner Macht darüber zu bestimmen, was er damit anfangen will. Ich kann ihn nicht zu seinem Glück zwingen, aber wenn er wenigstens schon mal mit dir gehen will ist das schon mal ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Er scheint dir irgendwie zu vertrauen, sonst würde er nicht mit dir gehen, verstehst du? Ich weiß nicht wie weit er dir vertraut, aber ich hoffe sehr, dass er sich dir eines Tages öffnen wird und dir zeigen wird, was er tief in seinem Inneren verborgen hält. Er ist wie ein Kind, dass viel Liebe braucht, aber nie welche bekommt. Er würde alles tun um Zuneigung zu erfahren, aber er sollte es nur tun, wenn er es wirklich will. Doch das versteht er noch nicht. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ihm auch teilweise das Gefühl gegeben habe, er könnte nichts anderes…. Aber das schlimmste ist, dass er wirklich daran glaubt… Er denkt er ist nicht mehr wert, als das was jemand für ihn bezahlen würde…"  
Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte schweigend zu, dann stand er auf und lächelte leicht. „Ich werde dann mal zurückgehen… wir wollen nachher weg."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Draco den Raum und ließ einen ziemlich besorgten Chef zurück.  
„Ich bitte dich… Ich bitte dich, mach ihn glücklich… Tu alles was in deiner Macht steht und mach ihn Glücklich…"

----

Butterfly döste nicht lange, ehe er auch schon wieder aufschreckte und sich desorientiert umsah. Doch sehr schnell wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich immer noch im Moulin Rouge befand. Seufzend setzte er sich auf und zog seine Beine eng an seinen Körper, wobei er seinen Blick aus dem Fenster wandern ließ. Er wusste nicht, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war mit Draco zu gehen. Vor allem nachdem er wusste, was dieser für ihn empfand. Er wollte den Blonden nicht verletzen, aber er befürchtete, dass genau dies passieren würde, wenn er mit ihm gehen würde. Butterfly war sich einfach nicht mehr sicher, ob er überhaupt jemals wieder einen Menschen lieben konnte. Es war nicht so, als hätte er nicht schon einmal geliebt, aber das war bevor er Butterfly wurde. Bevor er hier gelandet war. Bevor man ihn einfach vergessen hatte. Und auch er hatte vergessen. Er hatte vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte zu lieben. Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er es auch nicht mehr wirklich. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte einfach viel zu viel Angst wieder verletzt zu werden und er wusste nicht, ob er es dieses Mal überstehen würde. Vermutlich würde er einfach daran zerbrechen.  
/Naja was solls… Ich werde ja vermutlich eh nicht mehr lange leben. Was macht es da eigentlich noch aus…./ fragte er sich in Gedanken und machte sich noch etwas kleiner. Auch wenn er nicht behaupten konnte, dass ihm sein Leben gefiel und dass er gerne lebte, so wollte er trotz allem doch nicht sterben. Aber er befürchtete, dass es niemand verstehen würde.  
Seufzend erhob er sich und ging zum Fenster.  
/Ich wünschte ich könnte einfach wegfliegen… Einfach fort…/

----

Mit langsamen Schritten ging Draco zu Butterflys Zimmer zurück. Er ließ sich extra Zeit, da er selber über einiges Nachdenken musste. Chefs Worte hatten ihn ziemlich getroffen und er fragte sich mittlerweile insgeheim, wie es eigentlich um Butterfly stand und dies bezog er nicht nur auf die Krankheit. Nach all dem was hier passiert war, wäre es nicht sonderlich erstaunlich, wenn er schwere Seelische Schäden davon getragen hätte. Denn scheinbar hatte sich ja niemand darum gekümmert, wie es dem Kleinen ging. Dies machte ihm leider auch schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er selbst und so viele andere auch einfach die Augen geschlossen hatten und weggesehen hatten, als der Dunkelhaarige sie am meisten gebraucht hätte. Insgeheim fragte Draco sich, ob er jemals mit dieser Schuld würde leben können. Auch wenn ihm klar war, dass ihn eigentlich keine persönliche Schuld traf, da er ja nicht einmal wirklich von seinem Verschwinden gewusst hatte und erst sehr spät davon erfahren hatte. Er fühlte sich einfach, als hätte er den Kleineren im Stich gelassen und ihn seinem schweren Schicksal schutzlos ausgeliefert.  
Außerdem gingen ihm die traurigen Grünen Augen nicht mehr aus dem Sinn, die ihm scheinbar keine Ruhe mehr lassen wollten. Es schien ihm fast so, als hätten sie sich in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt und schien ihn nun verfolgen zu wollen, bis er die ganze Wahrheit kannte und somit eine Möglichkeit hatte ihm wirklich zu helfen. Draco wollte einen solchen Ausdruck nie wieder in seinen Augen sehen. Und insgeheim schwor er sich, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde um Butterfly glücklich zu machen. Wie auch immer. Er war sich von Anfang an sicher gewesen, dass der jüngere es verdiente, aber nun war er sich definitiv sicher.  
Seufzend bleib er einen Moment vor der Zimmertüre stehen und legte seien Hand zaghaft auf die Klinke, öffnete die Tür jedoch nicht. Noch einmal schwor er sich das zerbrechliche Wesen, welches hinter dieser Tür auf ihn wartete, zu beschützen. Koste es was es wolle.  
Mit diesen Gedanken betrat er den Raum.

----

Butterfly drehte sich langsam um, als Draco den Raum betrat und die Beiden sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an, ehe Butterfly den Blick senkte.  
Draco überbrückte die Entfernung zwischen ihnen und hob sanft sein Kinn an, so dass der Dunkelhaarige ihn ansehen musste.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr. Du musst nichts mehr vorspielen und nichts mehr tun, was du nicht willst… wir werden von ihr verschwinden. Und du wirst niemals wieder hier her zurückkehren müssen. Nie mehr sollst du denken, dass du nur das Wert bist, was man für dich bezahlt. Du bist unbezahlbar, Butterfly. Niemand wird jemals verstehen können, wie viel du wirklich Wert bist. Aber du musst lernen dir selbst etwas wert zu sein, verstehst du?" mit diesen Worten küsste Draco Butterfly sanft auf die Stirn und legte einen Arm um ihn.  
„Ich werde nicht mehr zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert. Als bitte akzeptiere meine Hilfe. Alles was ich will ist dich irgendwann einmal wirklich verstehen und dir helfen deine Flügel auszubreiten. Und jetzt… Lass uns nach Hause gehen"

Butterfly betrachtete ihn die ganze Zeit schweigend und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leicht rot wurde. Er verstand nicht, dass Draco sich so um ihn kümmerte, aber er war bereit es zu akzeptieren.  
Langsam machten die Beiden sich auf den Weg nach unten, wobei sie von einigen Anwesenden beobachtet wurden. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Bordell und ein lächeln breitete sich auf Myas Gesicht aus, als sie zu Chef ging und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er jetzt glücklich werden kann."

----

Ende Kapitel 06  
Coming as Soon as possibleKapitel 07


	8. coming home

Titel: Come to play – Lost and found  
Teil: 7/mal sehen  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLadygmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif Das Moulin Rouge steht in Paris und ich hab keine Ahnung wem das Gehört oder was da so los ist'  
Rating: R/PG-15 (?)  
Pairing: Draco x Harry (?)  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Drama, Dark (?)  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai,  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei und alles scheint in Frieden zu leben, doch was passiert, wenn Draco Harry, der für tot gehalten wird, findet und feststellen muss, dass alles an das sie geglaubt hatten Lüge war? Dann wird sich das Blatt wenden und Licht und Dunkelheit werden sich ein weiteres Mal gegenüber stehen und die Karten werden neu gemischt.

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

A/N: Endlich habe ich es geschafft ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen  
erleichtert bin  
Eigentlich hätte dieses Kapitel schon läääääängst fertig sein sollen, aber es hat irgendwie nicht geklappt '' Aber ich muss sagen, dass ich dieses Kapitel nicht mag ' †-†

* * *

_**Kapitel 07 – Coming home**_

Mit bewunderndem Gesichtsausdruck blickte Butterfly sich in Dracos Wohnung um. Sie waren erst vor wenigen Minuten angekommen und hatten angefangen, seine Sachen zu verstauen. Dracos Wohnung war eher schlicht eingerichtet. Wenn man sie betrat, stand man erstmal in einem hell gestrichenen Flur von dem aus 5 Türen in andere Räume führten: Dracos Schlafzimmer, ein Gästezimmer, welches Butterfly nun beziehen würde, ein geräumiges Badezimmer, eine Küche und ein sehr gemütlich eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer.  
Während Draco darauf bestanden hatte, Butterflys Sachen zu verstauen, lief dieser durch die Wohnung und sah sich alles neugierig an. In der Küche hatte er sofort in alle Schränke gesehen um herauszufinden, wo sich alles befand. Dabei hatte er schnell feststellen müssen, dass in diesem Haushalt scheinbar nicht sonderlich oft gekocht wurde, was man auch an den vorrätigen Lebensmitteln sehen konnte. Innerlich hatte Butterfly sich schon geschworen, dass er diesen Zustand ändern würde. Immerhin konnte er momentan nicht viel für Draco tun und dieser hatte ihn aus dem Bordell geholt, wenn er also für ihn kochen würde, dann wäre das wohl das mindeste, was er für ihn tun konnte. Er überlegte sowieso schon die ganze Zeit, was er für Draco alles tun könnte. Denn bis er wirklich arbeiten konnte würde wohl noch einige Zeit vergehen.  
Doch in dieser Zeit wollte er Draco auf keinen Fall einfach auf der Tasche liegen, auch wenn dieser ihm nun schon mehrmals versichert hatte, dass es kein Problem war und er sich so viel Zeit lassen konnte wie er brauchen würde. Doch das alles reichte Butterfly nicht aus. Und innerlich wusste er, dass er auch seinen Körper benutzen würde, um seine Schuld zu begleichen, die er seiner Ansicht nach gegenüber Draco hatte. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber auch, dass er Ältere der Beiden das sicher nicht gutheißen würde. Aber für Butterfly war es das einzige von dem er sich sicher war, dass er es wirklich konnte und er würde lügen müssen, wenn er sagte, dass er Draco nicht mochte. Auch wenn sie sich erst vor kurzer Zeit wieder gesehen hatten und sie früher sicher kein gutes Verhältnis zueinander gehabt hatten, hatte er ihn in der kurzen Zeit wirklich lieb gewonnen. Und Draco war die erste Person, bei der es ihm wirklich nichts ausmachte seinen Körper zu benutzen. Bei ihm fühle er immer eine gewisse Wärme in sich aufsteigen, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete und ihm für einen Moment die Schmerzen der vergangenen Jahre nahm. Draco wusste dies vermutlich nicht und Butterfly hatte es ihm auch nie gesagt, aber bei Draco fühlte er sich einfach sicher. Wenn dieser ihm Versprach, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen müsse und das ihm nichts passieren würde, würde er ihm immer glauben ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern. Denn der ehemalige Slytherin war auch der Einzige, der ihn jemals wirklich so angenommen hatte wie er war. Er hatte nicht ein einziges Mal versucht den Dunkelhaarigen zu ändern oder ihn irgendwie kritisiert. Und alleine das brachte Butterfly dazu sich diese Dinge zu überlegen.

Seinen Entschluss gefasst, dass er Draco auf keinen Fall einfach hängen lassen würde, begab er sich fröhlich lächelnd zu ihm ins Schlafzimmer, wobei alle Gedanken an seine Krankheit erst einmal wie weggeblasen waren. Allerdings würde dies wohl nicht lange anhalten...

----

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte Draco Butterflys Sachen verstaut, wobei er darauf geachtet hatte, dass vor allem die Dinge die sehr an seine Vergangenheit erinnerten in die hintersten Ecken verbannt wurden. Dafür hatte er alle Kleidung, die als „normal" bezeichnet werden konnte und nicht gerade aussah, als würde er auf den Strich gehen wollen, nach vorne. Allerdings stand für ihn sofort fest, dass er mit Butterfly einkaufen gehen würde, damit dieser vor allem auch mal etwa wärmere und längere Kleidung hatte, ohne das sie ihm gleich drei Nummern zu groß war.

Lächelnd erhob er sich, verstaute die Koffer noch auf dem Schrank und wollte das Zimmer gerade verlassen, wobei ihm Butterfly mehr oder weniger in die Arme viel. Lächelnd betrachtete er den anderen, der leise kicherte und sich von ihm löste.  
„Entschuldige" meinte Butterfly fröhlich, aber Draco schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.  
„Das macht doch nichts.. Aber ich wollte gerade zu dir. Ich wollte gerne mit dir einkaufen gehen, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist. Aber wenn du dich erst etwas hinlegen möchtest macht das natürlich auch nichts."  
Butterfly überlegte einen Augenblick, nickte dann zustimmend. „Nein, ich geh gerne mit dir einkaufen... Aber... du musst das wirklich nicht für mich tun. Die Sachen die ich habe reichen mir durchaus."  
„Ich weiß, aber ich möchte gerne..." erwiderte Draco lächelnd, nickte ihm zu. „Ich zieh mich dann noch eben um und dann können wir gehen."

----

Fröhlich sah Butterfly sich in der belebten Einkaufsstraße um. Es war lange her, dass er die Möglichkeit bekommen hatte, wirklich einkaufen zu gehen und so genoss er jede Minute davon. Die zufriedenen Blicke, die Draco ihm immer wieder zuwarf bemerkte Butterfly gar nicht wirklich, da er einfach zu sehr auf seine Umgebung und das bunte, lebendige Treiben fixiert war.

Draco und er waren bereits mit mehreren Taschen beladen, da sie schon durch einige Geschäfte gelaufen waren und dort schon einiges eingekauft hatten. Und sie hatten beschlossen nun noch etwas trinken zu gehen, ehe sie zurück in Dracos Wohnung wollten. Butterfly war schon etwas überrascht, wie gut der Blonde sich hier auskannte, als er ihn zielstrebig zu einem kleinen, sehr gemütlich aussehenden Café führte. Leise kichernd setzte er sich an einen Tisch, und ignorierte die Blicke der anwesenden Kunden gekonnt. Es war nicht das erste mal, dass er seltsam angestarrt wurde, wenn er mit jemanden irgendwo auftauchte und so hatte er mit der Zeit gelernt diese Blicke einfach zu ignorieren.  
Draco schien es ebenfalls nichts auszumachen, da er ihn einfach nur anlächelte und ihnen etwas zu trinken bestellte.

Die Beiden hatten nicht viel gesprochen, als sie im Café saßen, sondern mehr die traute Zweisamkeit genossen, die sie beide umgab und ihren Gedanken über die vergangenen Tage nachgehangen. Vor allem Draco konnte es nicht lassen immer wieder an Chefs Worte zu denken und sich zu fragen, was mit Butterfly los war, doch er beschloss ihn noch nicht zu fragen, oder zumindest zu warten bis sie wieder zu Hause waren. Immerhin konnte man nie wissen, wie der Schwarzhaarige reagieren würde und er hatte die Szene noch bildlich im Kopf, wie er den Jüngeren vor dem Zerbrochenen Spiegel gefunden hatte. Eine weitere solche Reaktion wollte er möglichst vermeiden. Immerhin wollte er Butterfly helfen und ihm nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen, als seine Seele eh schon aushalten musste.

----

Es war schon ziemlich spät, als die Beiden schlussendlich wieder zu Hause angekommen waren. Nachdem sie die neuen Sachen gemeinsam in Butterflys Kleiderschrank verstaut hatten, hatte Draco erst darüber nachgedacht, in sein eigenes Zimmer zu gehen und sich schlafen zu legen und alle weiteren Gedanken über Butterflys Krankheit erst einmal einfach beiseite zu schieben, aber ihm wurde schnell klar, dass er das nicht tun konnte. Also ließ er sich leise seufzend auf dem Bett nieder und sah Butterfly ernst an.  
„Könnte ich einen Moment mit dir reden?" fragte er mit ernstem Ton, der den Dunkelhaarigen dazu brachte ihn leicht alarmiert anzusehen, ehe er leicht zögerlich nickte und sich neben ihm auf dem Bett niederließ und ihn fragend ansah.  
„Natürlich… was ist?" fragte er vorsichtig und Draco seufzte erneut, strich sich kurz durch die Haare, als er nach den richtigen Worten suchte.  
„Dein Chef… er hat mir gesagt, dass du krank bist… Allerdings wollte er mir nicht sagen, was es ist und was es für Konsequenzen für dich haben wird. Er wollte, dass ich dich frage… Und eigentlich wollte ich ja noch warten, aber irgendwie lässt es mir einfach keine Ruhe und ich wollte halt gerne wissen, was mit dir los ist. Du musst mir natürlich nicht antworten wenn du nicht willst, ich verstehe das schon wenn du Zeit brauchst und…" Die Worte waren einfach so gekommen und Draco hatte sie auch nicht stoppen können. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er sehr nervös, vor allem weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie der andere reagieren würde. Als Butterfly allerdings einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte um ihn vom weiterreden abzuhalten, blickte er fragend zu ihm und blickte in zwei ernste, grüne Augen.  
„Ich kann verstehen, dass du dir Sorgen machst… Und ich kann dir jetzt auf die schnelle nicht erklären, was ich genau habe… Das würde einiges an Erklärungen beinhalten und ich würde daher lieber bis morgen warten… Aber ich werde dir sagen, was es für mich bedeutet…" Er stockte einen Moment und holte tief Luft, ehe er Draco fest in die Augen sah. „Draco… ich werde vermutlich ziemlich bald sterben"

„Was?" keuchte der Blonde erschrocken und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst…"  
„Doch ist es" murmelte er und nickte leicht.  
„Oh Gott…" war alles, was Draco daraufhin noch von sich gab. Einen Moment saß er einfach schweigend da, bevor er sich langsam erhob und Butterfly mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung, trotz und Entschlossenheit ansah. „Ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du einfach so stirbst… Das schwöre ich dir" sprach er mit fester Stimme, ehe er sich leicht zu dem Dunkelhaarigen beugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte. „Schlaf jetzt. Wir reden morgen weiter darüber"  
Butterfly nickte zustimmen und krabbelte unter die Decke, beobachtete wie Draco den Raum verließ. „Gute Nacht" nuschelte er noch leise, ehe er die Augen schloss und fast augenblicklich einschlief.

Kaum hatte Draco sein Zimmer erreicht, lehnte er sich an die Tür und atmete zittrig aus.  
Er würde sterben. Harry würde sterben. Langsam ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken, als er seinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ und sich schwor, dass er das nicht zulassen würde.

----

Ende Kapitel 07

Coming asap: Kapitel 08


	9. close your eyes and kiss me

Titel: Come to play – Lost and found  
Teil: 8/mal sehen (vermutlich um die 15 Kapitel)  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLadygmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif Das Moulin Rouge steht in Paris und ich hab keine Ahnung wem das Gehört oder was da so los ist  
Rating: R/PG-15 (?)  
Pairing: Draco x Harry (?)  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Drama,  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai,  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei und alles scheint in Frieden zu leben, doch was passiert, wenn Draco Harry, der für tot gehalten wird, findet und feststellen muss, dass alles an das sie geglaubt hatten Lüge war? Dann wird sich das Blatt wenden und Licht und Dunkelheit werden sich ein weiteres Mal gegenüber stehen und die Karten werden neu gemischt.

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

A/N: Da ist es also… das nächst Kapitel… Die Inspiration hierzu kam mir durch das Lied „Mach die Augen zu" von den Ärzten' Und es ist fast ein Komplettes (wenn auch kurzes) Draco Kapitel'

----

Kapitel 08 – close your eyes and kiss me

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Butterfly das nächste Mal wach wurde. Er wusste selber nicht genau warum er aufgewacht war, aber es war ihm unmöglich erneut schlaf zu finden. Seufzend drehte er sich auf den Rücken, starrte an die Decke und dachte über die Unterhaltung nach, die er mit Draco an diesem Abend geführt hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige kam nicht umher sich schuldig zu fühlen. Es war klar gewesen, dass es den Blonden mitnehmen würde, was er zu sagen hatte und er hatte es einfach so in Kauf genommen. Doch nun tat es ihm Leid. Sehr Leid sogar.  
Insgeheim dachte er darüber nach, wie er dem anderen irgendwie helfen konnte und er bemerkte gar nicht, wie er langsam aus dem Bett stieg, sich auf den Weg zu Dracos Zimmer machte. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um den blonden Mann, was er sich nicht ganz erklären konnte, aber das spielte für ihn nun auch keine Rolle.

Er zögerte einen Moment, ehe er schließlich die Tür öffnete und das Zimmer betrat. Sofort sah er Draco zusammen gekauert in einer Ecke sitzen und eilte zu ihm. Silberne Augen voller Traurigkeit, trafen auf Grüne und Butterflys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft in seiner Brust zusammen. Ohne zu zögern, hauchte er einen kleinen Kuss auf Dracos Lippen und schmiegte sich leicht an ihn. „Es tut mir so Leid…" flüsterte er leise. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Und ich will nicht, dass du dir meinetwegen sollte Sorgen machen musst… Wir schaffen das sicher irgendwie… irgendwie. Nicht wahr?"  
Die einzige Antwort des Blonden lag darin, dass er seine Arme um den Anderen legte und ihn näher zu sich zog. „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst…" murmelte er leise vor sich hin, „Nicht nachdem ich dich gerade erst wieder gefunden habe… Du kannst mich nicht einfach wieder alleine lassen…"  
„Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen" versicherte Butterfly und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. „Ich liebe dich…"

Beide wussten, dass diese Worte nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen. Zugegeben Butterfly mochte Draco sehr gerne und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ihn einfach so um Stich zu lassen, aber von Liebe zu reden war definitiv falsch. Auch wenn der Dunkelhaarige sich eingestehen musste, dass er sich wünschte, er könnte den anderen so lieben, wie er es verdient hatte. Nach allem was Draco für ihn getan hatte, verdiente dieser es mehr als jeder andere den er kannte glücklich zu werden. Und er wusste, dass sein Glück an ihn gebunden war. Er wollte den Blonden glücklich machen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es ihm momentan eigentlich nicht möglich war. Er wusste nicht einmal, was richtige Liebe war. Wie sollte er da von sich behaupten können, den Anderen zu lieben? Auch wenn er es sich wünschte… Vielleicht würde er es lernen können und er würde es sicher versuchen. Und in einem war Butterfly sich sehr sicher, er würde Draco nicht alleine lassen. Er würde bei ihm bleiben, bis an dem Tag an dem er sterben würde. An dem das grausame Schicksal, welches an ihn gebunden war, sich erfüllen würde. Und er tat dies nicht nur, weil er sich dem anderen verpflichtet fühlte, weil dieser so viel für ihn getan hatte, sondern weil er das wollte.

Seufzend betrachtete Draco den anderen Jungen, der mit einem abwesenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht vor ihm saß. Wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass die Worte, die dieser gerade eben liebevoll geflüstert hatte, wirklich di Wahrheit sein konnten. Aber er wusste, dass zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keine tiefere Bedeutung dahinter stand. Im ersten Moment dachte er daran, den anderen aus dem Zimmer zu schicken, ihm zu sagen, dass er diese Worte nicht sagen sollte, wenn er sie nicht meinte… Doch dann fühlte er, wie sehr er diese Worte hatte hören wollen. Und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, dann war es ihm egal, ob der Andere sie so meinte, wie er sie gesagt hatte oder nicht, so lange er nur bei ihm blieb. Zögern was er tun sollte, schloss er schließlich die Augen, lehnte sich leicht vor und küsste Butterfly voller Liebe und Zuneigung. Eine Geste, die der Andere erwiderte und als sie sich voneinander lösten, konnte Draco Tränen in den Grünen Augen seines Gegenübers erkennen.  
Mit einem Mal verstand er. Genau in diesem Moment, konnte er den Wunsch des Dunkelhaarigen erkennen und wusste, dass noch nichts verloren war. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sachte über die Wange des anderen strich und ihn erneut küsste. Auch wenn dieses und vielleicht noch einige andere Male in denen sie Zärtlichkeiten tauschen würden nur mit Gefühlen von einer Seite besetzt waren, so wusste er nun, dass es sich ändern würde. Dass es irgendwann auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen würde. Und auch wenn es dauern würde… Er würde warten.

----

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte lag Butterfly immer noch friedlich schlafend neben ihm und hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen. Es schien fast so, als befürchtete der Dunkelhaarige, dass er nicht mehr da sein würde, wenn er ihn nicht festhielt. Dies brachte Draco zum schmunzeln und er strich dem Anderen leicht durch die Haare, während er seine Gedanken wandern ließ. Wie bereits gestern Abend versuchte er angestrengt eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie man Butterfly helfen konnte, doch ihm wollte einfach nichts Gescheites einfallen.  
Zaubertränke, Zauber… Das alles schien logisch, doch wie willst du so etwas in die Tat umsetzen, wenn du nicht einmal weißt, wo genau das Problem liegt? Insgeheim hoffte Draco immer noch, dass Butterfly ihm irgendwann wirklich alles erzählen würde und er ihm dann vielleicht endlich einmal richtig helfen konnte.

Ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass nun eigentlich jeder Tag Butterflys letzter sein könnte. Dass er eines Morgens aufwachen konnte und den anderen tot vorfinden würde. Draco schauderte leicht, zog den Jungen neben sich unbewusst näher zu sich. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn Butterfly sterben würde, denn er konnte sich bereits jetzt schon kein Leben mehr ohne ihn vorstellen.  
/Das ist irgendwie schon fast lächerlich/ schalt er sich in Gedanken, konnte das Gefühl aber einfach nicht loswerden. /All die Jahre in denen wir uns gestritten haben… Hätte es vielleicht vorher schon so kommen können wie es jetzt ist? Wäre das dann vielleicht alles nicht passiert? Müsste er dann vielleicht nicht sterben/  
Immer wieder stellte der Blonde sich dieselben Fragen, doch er konnte einfach auf keine Antwort kommen. So sehr er es auch wünschte, er konnte die Vergangenheit nicht rückgängig machen und somit brachte es auch nichts sich mit weiteren „Was wäre wenn" Fragen zu beschäftigen. All das würde ihm nun nicht weiter helfen. Was er brauchte war Butterflys volles Vertrauen.

Draco wusste, dass es für den anderen schwer werden würde ihm einfach zu vertrauen, vor allem nachdem was vorgefallen war. Das er ihm bereits zu einem gewissen Maß Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, zeigte sich allerdings schon darin, dass er zugestimmt hatte, mit ihm zu gehen und das Mulin Rouge zu verlassen.  
Das er ihm jedoch noch nicht ganz vertraute, wusste Draco. Butterfly hatte noch viele Geheimnisse, die er mit sich herumtrug und mit niemandem teilte. Er selbst fragte sich, ob dies wirklich eine gute Idee war, aber er konnte es dem anderen weder verbieten, noch würde er irgendwie versuchen es ihm auszureden. Alles was er tun konnte war warten und hoffen.


	10. of the jealous and the emotionless

Titel: Come to play - Lost and found  
Teil: 9/ca. 15  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLadygmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif Das Moulin Rouge steht in Paris und ich hab keine Ahnung wem das Gehört oder was da so los ist  
Rating: R/PG-15 (?)  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Drama,  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai,  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei und alles scheint in Frieden zu leben, doch was passiert, wenn Draco Harry, der für tot gehalten wird, findet und feststellen muss, dass alles an das sie geglaubt hatten Lüge war? Dann wird sich das Blatt wenden und Licht und Dunkelheit werden sich ein weiteres Mal gegenüber stehen und die Karten werden neu gemischt.

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

A/N: Man will es kaum glauben. Ich habe endlich einen Plan, was noch alles passieren wird... drop Auf jeden Fall kann ich jetzt sagen, dass es sich langsam aber sicher dem ende nähert. Es wird zwar noch ein bisschen dauern, aber immerhin. Ich hab es ins Auge gefasst...  
Ich gebe aber weiterhin zu bedenken, dass ich nicht sagen kann, wann es genau weiter geht. Ich hab gerade ne gute Phase und auch relativ viel Zeit zum schreiben (unter anderem auch in der Schule) von daher kann es sein, dass es sehr schnell geht. Ich hab nur auch einiges anderes zu tun, was mit um einiges Wichtiger ist. Wie zum Beispiel meine Bewerbungen... Ich muss sagen, dass mich hier noch niemand "befragt" hat, wann es denn "endlich" weitergehen würde, ich habe das nur bei anderen Fanfics und ich muss sagen, dass es einem nach einiger Zeit, doch die Lust am weiterarbeiten nimmt. Ich mache hier nichts, weil ich muss, sondern weil es mir Spaß macht! Ich würde es auf jeden Fall nicht gut finden, wenn mir wegen sowas der Spaß am schreiben genommen wird...

-----

Kapitel 09 - of the jealous and the emotionless

Draco hatte sich mittlerweile aus der Umarmung gelöst und hatte das Zimmer verlassen, als Butterfly aufwachte. Gähnend streckte er sich und musste seufzend feststellen, dass auch wenn er so lange geschlafen hatte, immer noch müde war und sich ziemlich schlapp fühlte. Leicht kopfschüttelnd krabbelte er aus dem Bett, nahm sich ein Hemd aus Dracos Schrank und zog es an, ehe er sich auf die Suche nach dem Blonden machte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er ihn in der Küche fand. Lächelnd ging er zu ihm und schlang schließlich einfach seine Arme um den Anderen, welcher ihn lächelnd ansah.  
"Na? Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Draco mit sanfter Stimme und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. Butterfly nickte zustimmend. Er wollte ihm nicht sagen, dass er sich nicht so gut fühlte, da er wusste, dass der Blonde sich dann wieder schreckliche Sorgen um ihn machen würde, was er nun wirklich nicht wollte.  
"Was machen wir denn heute eigentlich?"  
"Ich würde sagen, jetzt frühstücken wir erstmal" lachte der Blonde. "Und ich muss nachher noch mal auf der Arbeit vorbei. Ich hab schließlich noch keinen Urlaub... Wenn du willst, kannst du ja mitkommen. Ich denke nicht, dass es allzu lange dauern wird." /Und ich würde dich ungerne alleine zu Hause lassen... vor allem, da es irgendwie offensichtlich ist, dass es dir nicht so gut geht, auch wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst/ fügte Draco in Gedanken hinzu.  
Butterfly nickte lächelnd und setzte sich mit dem anderen hin. "Ich komm gerne mit. Dann bin ich auch nicht so alleine hier"

-------

Nachdem sie fertig gefrühstückt hatten, ging Butterfly erst einmal duschen, während Draco abräumte und sich schließlich anzog. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Dunkelhaarige ebenfalls fertig war und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Stadt, liefen erst einmal durch Muggellondon, da Draco irgendwie nicht sonderlich viel Lust hatte zur Arbeit zu gehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er das tun musste.

Butterfly quietschte erschrocken auf, als sich plötzlich ein Arm um seine Hüfte schlang und er sanft an einen Körper gezogen wurde. "Also wirklich, Kleines, einfach abzuhauen, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen... Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt" flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme in sein Ohr, die Butterfly sofort erkannte.  
"Al!" rief er erfreut aus, drehte sich in der Umarmung um und schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Älteren, strahlte ihn an.

Draco beobachtete die Beiden und Eifersucht stieg in ihm hoch. Er hatte sich sofort zu Butterfly umgedreht, als er den erschrockenen Laut gehört hatte und wollte schon einschreiten, als dieser sich plötzlich strahlend zu dem anderen umdrehte. Er selbst konnte sich noch sehr gut an den Rothaarigen erinnern, auch wenn er ihn nur ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte. Die Worte die er damals gesagt hatte und die eigene Angst Butterfly an ihn zu verlieren, ließen ihn einfach nicht los.  
Missmutig und auch irgendwie traurig sah Draco zu wie die Beiden sich leise unterhielten und sich scheinbar prächtig verstanden.  
/Wieso kann er bei ihm so offen sein und bei mir nicht? Was ist es, dass er mir scheinbar einfach nicht sagen kann, was ihn bedrückt/ schoss es Draco durch den Kopf und sein Herz verkrampfte sich leicht. /Empfindet er etwa so viel für ihn/  
Dieser Gedanke schien sich in seinem Kopf festzusetzen und wirkte wie tausende Nadelstiche. Leicht schluckend, ging er etwas näher auf die Beiden zu, sah sie kühl an. "Ich gehe dann mal zur Arbeit... alles klären. Ich denke ich kann euch ja alleine lasse... ihr scheint euch ja bestens unterhalten zu können. Ich hole dich dann später hier ab"  
Mit diesen Worten und den fragenden und verwirrten Blick Butterflys ignorierend machte er sich auf den Weg nach Gringrotts. Keine weitere Sekunde hätte er es ertragen können die Beiden zu sehen.

------

Mit ziemlich schlechter Laune betrat Draco das Büro und ließ sich sofort in seinen Stuhl fallen. Er bekam gar nicht wirklich mit, wie ein ziemlich überraschter Blaise ihn musterte.  
"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte er schließlich und setzte sich auf die Ecke des Schreibtisches, musterte seinen Freund weiter.  
"Was soll schon passiert sein?", fauchte Draco zurück und strich sich grummelnd durch die Haare. "Der Tag ist schon ätzend genug. Ich brauch jetzt nicht auch noch irgendwelche Moralpredigten darüber, dass ich ja immer so schlecht gelaunt wäre und doch etwas dagegen tun sollte, Blaise"

Der Dunkelhaarige hob eine Augenbraue und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. "Wie du meinst, Draco... wie du meinst..."  
Er wusste nicht, was seinem Freund so die Laune verdorben hatte, aber es war klar, dass es irgendetwas gewesen sein musste, an dem der Blonde irgendwie hing. Denn auch wenn er öfter schlecht gelaunt war, so war es doch eigentlich nie so extrem wie heute.

Blaise wurde leicht aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Draco plötzlich wieder aufstand und zur Tür schritt. "Ich brauche Urlaub..." grummelte der Blonde leise vor sich hin, als er den Raum verließ und einen ziemlich verwirrten Blaise zurückließ, der innerlich beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

-----

Al und Butterfly hatten sich zusammen in ein kleinen Café in der Nähe gesetzt und sich eine Weile leise unterhalten, ehe Al sich zurücklehnte und den dunkelhaarigen Jungen vor sich ernst musterte.  
"Ich glaube dein Freund mag mich nicht besonders...", meinte er schließlich leise, woraufhin Butterfly ihn fragend ansah.  
"Ach was... Das glaub ich nicht... Warum sollte er dich denn nicht mögen? Ich meine er kennt dich doch gar nicht...", widersprach er und legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
"Kleines... hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass du der Grund dafür sein könntest? Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr genau zueinander steht, aber es ist, wie ich finde, ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er sehr viel für dich empfindet. Und wenn ich mir dich so ansehen und wie du dich ihm gegenüber verhältst, würde ich glatt behaupten, dass es dir ebenso ergeht."

Butterfly blinzelte verwirrt und schüttelte dann bestimmend den Kopf. "Was redest du denn da, Al... Als ob es jemals so weit kommen würde... Du weißt, wer ich bin, was ich bin... Sowas wie Gefühle kann ich mir nicht leisten!"  
Noch während er dies sagte, verdunkelte sich Als Gesicht immer mehr und der Rothaarige sah ihn mit einem sehr entschlossenen Blick an. "Hör gefälligst auf so von dir zu reden! Butterfly... ich finde es schon schlimm genug, was mit dir passiert ist. Jetzt mach es selber nicht noch schlimmer. Du hast es geschafft dort rauszukommen. Und wenn er dir nicht geholfen hätte, hätte ich es getan. Und du bist nicht, was du denkst. Verdammt noch mal... Du gehst nicht mehr auf den Strich und wirst es auch nie wieder tun, das werden er und ich schon zu verhindern wissen. Also hör auf von dir zu denken, als könntest du nichts als das. Du machst dich selber mehr runter als alle anderen. Und von wegen Gefühle kannst du dir nicht leisten... Wenn einer endlich mal seinen Gefühlen freien lauf lassen sollte, dann bist das ja wohl du. Du kannst dich nicht immer in dich selbst zurückziehen und hoffen, dass alles einfach so vorbei geht. Denn das wird es nicht. Steh doch ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben zu dem was du fühlst"

Überrascht starrte der Dunkelhaarige Al an und biss sich schließlich auf die Unterlippe, sah auf den Tisch. Wenn er ehrlich war wusste er, dass er recht hatte. Aber es war nun mal nicht so einfach, alles hinter sich zu lassen und ein vollkommen neues Leben anzufangen.  
Dieses Gespräch hatte ihn wirklich ziemlich verwirrt und er begann sich selber zu Fragen, was er eigentlich für Draco empfand, auch wenn er so nun keinen Lösung dafür fand. Er war wirklich mehr als froh, als Al sich mit ihm auf den Weg zurück machte und der Blonde am Treffpunkt schon auf sie wartete. Verwirrt und vollkommen in Gedanken versunken verabschiedete er sich von Al und machte sich mit Draco auf den Weg nach Hause.  
Er hatte einiges über das er nachdenken musste.

_Ende Kapitel 09  
Coming Soon (hopefully) Kapitel 10_


	11. sick and tired

Titel: Come to play - Lost and found  
Teil: 10/12  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLady(at)gmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif Das Moulin Rouge steht in Paris und ich hab keine Ahnung wem das Gehört oder was da so los ist  
Rating: PG-15  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Drama,  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai  
Archiv: Animexx.de, Fanfiktion.de (wer es haben will muss fragen!)  
Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei und alles scheint in Frieden zu leben, doch was passiert, wenn Draco Harry, der für tot gehalten wird, findet und feststellen muss, dass alles an das sie geglaubt hatten Lüge war? Dann wird sich das Blatt wenden und Licht und Dunkelheit werden sich ein weiteres Mal gegenüber stehen und die Karten werden neu gemischt.

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

A/N: I'm back!!! Man will es kaum glauben, aber ich habe mich endlich dazu bekommen diese Story weiter zu schreiben und ich werde sie jetzt als erstes Mal beenden, ehe ich mich an etwas anderes (zumindest was HP angeht [Challenges ausgenommen XD) setze... Also sollte das nächste Kapitel nicht lange auf sich warten lassen… (_hust_ Kapitel 12 ist sogar schon fertig _hust_)

-----

Kapitel 10 – sick and tired

Butterfly hatte sich seit dem Gespräch mit Al lediglich noch zum Essen und um das Bad zu benutzen aus seinem Zimmer bewegt und auch alle Versuche von Draco mit ihm zu sprechen waren gescheitert. Gedanken jagten geradezu durch seinen Kopf, ließen ihm keine Ruhe und verwirrten ihn nur noch mehr. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr, was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Der Dunkelhaarige wusste, dass Al mit dem was er gesagt hatte Recht hatte. Er musste sich mehr um seine eigenen Gefühle kümmern, musste ihnen freien Lauf lassen um ein neues Leben beginnen zu können, aber er war sich einfach nicht mehr sicher, ob er das noch konnte. Nach allem was passiert war, hatte er sich schon vor langem mehr oder weniger aufgegeben und nun war sein ganzes Leben plötzlich auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Er sollte sterben, wollte es aber nicht, vielleicht hasste das Schicksal ihn auch einfach, er wusste es nicht. Und dann war da noch Draco... Draco, der sich seit er ihn gefunden hatte rührend um ihn gekümmert hatte. Draco, der sich ihm als einziger nie versucht hatte aufzudrängen. Draco, der ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte. Der innere Konflikt der sich in Butterfly gebildet hatte, ob er Draco erzählen sollte was gerade in ihm vor ging oder nicht, machte das Ganze auch nicht besser für ihn. Er wusste, dass er den Anderen momentan von sich stieß und ihm damit nur noch mehr Sorgen bereitete, aber Butterfly wusste einfach nicht mehr, was er noch tun sollte.  
Zu allem Überfluss kam auch noch dazu, dass ihm in der letzten Zeit immer wieder schwindelig wurde und er Fieber bekommen hatte. Doch selbst darüber wollte er nicht sprechen. Wenn sein Körper sich entscheiden sollte, dass er jetzt nicht mehr mitmachen wollte, käme ihm das sogar fast recht. Immerhin hätten sich dann seine ganzen Sorgen und Gedanken ein für alle mal erledigt. Ein Teil in ihm schrie jedoch bei dem Gedanken auf, dass er jetzt schon sterben könnte. All die Jahre hatte er dafür gekämpft um zu leben und nun sollte er einfach aufgeben? Das konnte er einfach nicht tun und gleichzeitig was es genau das was er wollte. Immer wieder fragte er sich, ob er nicht vielleicht doch endlich mit Draco reden sollte, immerhin könnte es seine letzte Gelegenheit dazu sein. Doch... wenn man nicht weiß, was man sagen will wie soll man es dann tun?

-----

Langsam aber sicher trieb Draco die gesamte Situation in den Wahnsinn. Seit Tagen versuchte er mit Butterfly zu reden. Ihm war egal über was, Hauptsache der Dunkelhaarige würde in irgendeiner Weise zeigen, dass er ihn bemerkte. Doch nichts der Gleichen passierte. Die Tatsache, dass Butterfly immer blasser zu werden schien half Draco ebenfalls nicht seine Nerven zu beruhigen und seine Sorgen abzustellen. Je mehr Zeit verstrich und je mehr er zusehen musste, wie der Andere scheinbar vor seinen Augen zu verschwinden drohte umso mehr schnürte sich seine Brust zusammen. Er wollte ihn anschreien, ihn zur Vernunft bringen und herausfinden was mit ihm los war, doch er konnte es nicht. Aber seine Gedanken ließen ihm einfach keine Ruhe, wenn er die Tür zu Butterflys Schlafzimmer besorgt beobachtete und hoffte zu erfahren was in dem Schwarzhaarigen vorging.  
Wieso musste es so sein? Konnte der ehemalige Gryffindor nicht sehen, was er ihm damit antat? Und sich selbst ebenfalls? Er wollte ihm doch schließlich nur helfen. Ja, er liebte Butterfly, aber seine Gefühle spielten doch jetzt keine Rolle. Alles was der Blonde wollte war der Person helfen, die er liebte. Aber momentan schien alles ausweglos.

----

Die Nacht war zu kalt und zu dunkel. Zumindest empfand Butterfly dies so, als er sich in seinem Bett herumwälzte und einfach keinen Schlaf finden konnte. Sein Körper fühle sich unglaublich schwer an, sein Kopf schmerzte und am Liebsten wäre er eingeschlafen und nie wieder aufgewacht. Doch das würde nicht passieren, dass wusste er. So viel Glück hatte er nicht und würde er niemals haben. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, wollte er es auch nicht, aber er wollte jetzt nicht rational denken. Er wollte schlafen.

Sich erneut eine neue Position suchend blieb er schließlich auf dem Rücken liegen und starrte an die dunkle Zimmerdecke. Seine Gedanken begannen wieder zu kreisen und Butterfly wünschte sich es würde endlich aufhören. Er wollte die Stimmen von Draco und Al nicht mehr hören, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken ob er das Richtige tat oder nicht. Es war doch eh aussichtslos, es gab keinen Grund zu leben. Seufzend schloss Harry erneut die Augen. Er wollte nicht mehr nachdenken und so war er glücklich, endlich in die Bewusstlosigkeit des Schlafes sinken zu können.


	12. accidentally in love

Titel: Come to play - Lost and found  
Teil: 11/12  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLadygmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif Das Moulin Rouge steht in Paris und ich hab keine Ahnung wem das Gehört oder was da so los ist  
Rating: PG-15  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Slash, Drama,  
Warnungen: Slash  
Archiv: Animexx.de, Fanfiktion.de (wer es haben will muss fragen!)  
Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei und alles scheint in Frieden zu leben, doch was passiert, wenn Draco Harry, der für tot gehalten wird, findet und feststellen muss, dass alles an das sie geglaubt hatten Lüge war? Dann wird sich das Blatt wenden und Licht und Dunkelheit werden sich ein weiteres Mal gegenüber stehen und die Karten werden neu gemischt.

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

A/N: Hier wie versprochen das nächste Kapitel. Das Letzte folgt sogleich

-----

Kapitel 11 – accidentally in love

Die Welt um ihn herum war dunkel. Kein Geräusch war zu hören und langsam aber sicher fragte Butterfly sich, wo er hier überhaupt war. Es war seltsam und unheimlich und er wollte einfach nur noch weg.  
"Hallo?" rief er in die Finsternis, doch nichts geschah. Kein Echo, nichts. Verwirrt beschloss er zu sehen ob es irgendwo etwas anderes als Dunkelheit gab. In dem Moment als er losging, vernahm er ein entferntes Stimmengewirr. Froh endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, eilte der Schwarzhaarige näher auf die Stimmen zu, nur um zu erstarren.  
„Du wirst sterben." „Freak" „…bloß mit seinen Eltern gestorben…" „…böse…" „…unnütz…" „…Schande…" „…Schuldig…"  
Einen Schritt zurückweichend blickte er sich verwirrt um. Es war weiterhin niemand zu hören und auch wenn er immer weiter zurückging, schienen die Stimmen immer lauter zu werden. Verzweifelt ließ Harry sich auf die Knie sinken, presste seine Hände auf die Ohren und schrie.

----

Durch Butterflys Schrei geweckt schreckte Draco auf und sah sich erst einmal verwirrt um bis ihm dämmerte, dass es der andere gewesen sein musste, den er da gehört hatte. Voller Sorge machte er sich gleich auf den Weg zum Zimmer des Schwarzhaarigen. Nachdem er geklopft hatte, aber keine Antwort erhielt öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und betrat das Zimmer. Dort auf dem Bett, lag die schmale Gestallt der Person die er liebte, wimmerte und schluchzte und wand sich im Schlaf hin und her, als versuchte sie vor irgendetwas zu flüchten. Näher an das Bett herantretend bemerkte Draco den leichten Schweißfilm der sich auf der Haut Butterflys. Vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Stirn legend sog er erschrocken die Luft ein, als er spürte, dass der Andere förmlich glühte.  
„Kein Wunder das du Albträume hast…" ließ Draco leise verkünden und rüttelte ihn schließlich um ihn aus seinem Traum zu befreien. Als er es jedoch schließlich nach mehreren Versuchen immer noch nicht geschafft hatte den Schwarzhaarigen zu wecken, wuchs seine Sorge nur umso mehr.

Eiligst begab Draco sich ins Bad, wo er eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser füllte und sich einen Lappen nahm. Wenn er den Schwarzhaarigen schon nicht aus seinem Albtraum befreien konnte, dann konnte er wenigstens versuchen das Fieber zu lindern. Die Schüssel wurde auf den Nachtisch gelegt, der Lappen angefeuchtet und behutsam legte der Blonde ihn auf die Stirn des Anderen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, verließ er das Zimmer um sich einen Stuhl zu holen. Er würde heute Nacht sowieso nicht mehr zum schlafen kommen, da er sich zu viele Sorgen machen würde. Außerdem musste der feuchte Lappen schließlich regelmäßig wieder nass gemacht werden, wenn es etwas bringen sollte. Und da konnte er dann doch auch gleich an Butterflys Seite bleiben und aufpassen.

Sich an das Bett setzend griff der Blonde seufzend nach der Hand des Jüngeren. „Was machst du nur immer, Harry." murmelte er schließlich leise. „Du hättest mir doch sagen können, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Wieso verschließt du dich nur so vor mir. Wie soll ich dir denn helfen, wenn du mich nicht lässt?"  
Er wusste selbst nicht warum, doch es war befreiend einfach nur mit ihm zu reden. Sicher, Butterfly bekam hiervon nichts mit, aber das war nicht weiter wichtig. So konnte er ihn auch nicht davon abhalten zu sagen was er dachte. Draco wünschte sich er könnte jetzt so mit ihm reden, er verstand einfach nicht, wieso der Andere immer wieder abblockte, doch momentan wollte er sich darüber auch keine Gedanken machen. Momentan wollte er einfach nur dafür Sorgen, dass es ihm besser ging.  
„Du musst schnell wieder gesund werden, hörst du?"

----

Es war wieder ruhig. Butterfly war gerannt und gerannt, bis er nicht einmal mehr wusste, wie lange und wohin er eigentlich wollte. Kälte breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und zitternd schloss er seine Arme um sich. Diese Dunkelheit machte ihm Angst. Er wollte hier weg. Wieso war nur niemand da um ihm zu helfen.  
Ein wenig weiter laufend war er unendlich erleichtert, als er endlich ein Licht sah. Schnell lief er darauf zu und befand sich kurz darauf auf einer belebten Einkaufsstraße. Zumindest sollte sie belebt sein, aber alles schien still zu stehen. Die Menschen bewegten sich nicht, und doch konnte man ihre Stimmen hören, nur hier und dort schien eine vereinzelte Person sich aus diesem Bann lösen zu können und von einem Ort zum anderen zu hasten. Verwirrt begann der Schwarzhaarige sich durch die Massen zu zwängen, nicht sicher ob er diesen Ort besser finden sollte als die Dunkelheit.  
„Kleines"  
Erleichterung breitete sich in Butterfly aus, als er Als Stimme hörte. Sich umsehend entdeckte er den Rothaarigen auch bald, der an einem Tisch in einem Café saß und ihn anlächelte. Irgendwie erinnerte Butterfly diese Szene an ihr letztes Treffen, aber er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, stattdessen lief er schnell auf ihn zu. Doch kaum hatte er ihn erricht, veränderte die Szene sich erneut und sie befanden sich in seinem alten Zimmer im Moulin Rouge. Blinzelnd blickte er sich um, sah dann zu Al, der ihm gegenüber auf dem Bett saß und ihn mit einem forschenden Blick bedachte.  
„Wie lange willst du dich noch verstecken, Kleines?"  
"Ich…" begann der Schwarzhaarige, wollte wissen wovon der Andere sprach. Vielleicht wusste er es auch, wollte es jedoch nicht wahr haben. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er fühlte das er dieses Gespräch nicht mögen würde.  
„Du läufst weg, du versteckst dich, du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind. Du hast Glück, raus gekommen zu sein und doch kannst du nicht loslassen. Kannst nicht zulassen, dass ein neuer Abschnitt beginnt. Ich sage nicht, du sollst vergessen. Ich denke nicht, dass du das kannst, dass irgendjemand das kann. Aber ich sage dir, dass du dein Leben nicht wegwerfen sollst."  
„Das tue ich doch gar nicht!" ereiferte sich Butterfly sogleich, doch innerlich fragte er sich ob es stimmte.  
„Ja?" Al hob eine Augenbraue und musterte ihn genau.  
„Nein" flüsterte Butterfly schließlich leise. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber was soll ich denn tun?"  
„Lass los. Lebe… Und lass ihn nicht stehen"  
„Was?" blinzelnd blickte er den Rothaarigen an. Irgendwie verwirrte ihn dieses Gespräch.  
„Geh jetzt, er wartet auf dich"

----

Besorgt saß Draco an Butterflys Seite. Immer wieder strich er ihm ein paar Strähnen von der schweißnassen Stirn, ehe er sie mit einem kühlen Nassen abtupfte. Irgendwann hatte er es aufgegeben zu versuchen den Lappen auf seiner Stirn zu platzieren, da der Schwarzhaarige sich immer von einer zur anderen Seite wälzte. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was in dem Anderen zu diesem Zeitpunkt vor ging, er hoffte nur, dass es ihm bald besser gehen würde. Seufzend griff er nach der Hand des Schwarzhaarigen und drückte sie leicht, wollte ihm zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war. Vermutlich würde der anderes es nicht einmal merken, aber es war das Einzige was er tun konnte.  
Kopfschüttelnd musterte er den Anderen einen Moment genau, ehe er sich näher zu ihm beugte. „Dummer kleiner Schmetterling. Du kannst mich hier doch nicht so alleine lassen. Hörst du, Harry? Ich liebe dich" hauchte er liebevoll, ehe er dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Sich zurücklehnend und darauf vorbereitend noch viele Stunden an dessen Bett zu verbringen war Draco umso überraschter, als grüne Augen sich langsam öffneten.


	13. gravity of love

Titel: Come to play - Lost and found  
Teil: 12/12  
Autor: Ayu  
Email: VampiresLadygmx.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif Das Moulin Rouge steht in Paris und ich hab keine Ahnung wem das Gehört oder was da so los ist  
Rating: PG-15  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Slash, Drama,  
Warnungen: Slash  
Archiv: Animexx.de, Fanfiktion.de (wer es haben will muss fragen!)  
Inhalt: Der Krieg ist vorbei und alles scheint in Frieden zu leben, doch was passiert, wenn Draco Harry, der für tot gehalten wird, findet und feststellen muss, dass alles an das sie geglaubt hatten Lüge war? Dann wird sich das Blatt wenden und Licht und Dunkelheit werden sich ein weiteres Mal gegenüber stehen und die Karten werden neu gemischt.

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

A/N: Es ist endlich fertig!! Come to play hat hiermit endlich ein Ende gefunden!! Man will es kaum glauben, aber ich habe es doch tatsächlich geschafft diese Story endlich abzuschließen. Bitte entschuldigt Ungereimtheiten drop Ich weiß ctp war nicht sonderlich gut, aber ich hoffe ihr hattet vielleicht trotzdem spaß' jetzt schnell verschwind

-----

Kapitel 12 – Gravity of Love

Die folgenden Tage und Wochen waren für den Schwarzhaarigen ein seltsames Erlebnis. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte er sich wirklich frei. Eine unendliche Last war von seinen Schultern genommen worden und eine lange Zeit hatten weder er noch Draco eine Ahnung gehabt, was es gewesen sein könnte. Erst als er schließlich zuließ das man ihn untersuchte – immerhin hatte er nun schon seit fast zwei Wochen Fieber und es schien einfach nicht weggehen zu wollen – erfuhren sie was passiert war. Auch wenn der Heiler es sich nicht erklären konnte, so musste er ihnen doch mitteilen, dass sich die Sperre, die sich in dem Körper des Schwarzhaarigen befunden hatte und ihn langsam aber sicher getötet hatte, einfach aufgelöst. Durch den, nun vollkommen freien, Fluss seiner Magie war sein Körper überfordert gewesen. Sich erst an die neue Situation anpassen müssend rebellierte sein Körper, was zu Fieber und Schwindelgefühl führte.  
Der Unglaube der in ihren Gesichtern gestanden hatte verschwand um unbändiger Freude Platz zu machen. Es war alles in Ordnung, er würde nicht sterben. Der Schwarzhaarige war unendlich erleichtert gewesen, dass zu hören. Egal wie oft er sich in den letzten Jahren auch gewünscht hatte seinem Leben einfach ein Ende setzen zu können, so wollte er jetzt leben. Alles hatte einen Sinn bekommen. Man hatte ihm eine zweite Chance eingeräumt und er wollte sie nutzen. Er wollte seine Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und einfach von vorne anfangen. Ohne Harry Potter und ohne Butterfly. Einfach nur als Harry. Harry, ein Junge der zu viel in seinem Leben gesehen und erlebt hatte, aber es einfach vergessen hatte. Die Erinnerungen würden ihm immer bleiben, aber er konnte sie mit Hilfe des Blonden in die Dunkelheit seines Unterbewusstseins verbannen und hoffen, dass sie niemals den Weg nach oben finden würden. Denn Harry wollte sein Herz wieder vollkommen öffnen, das Leben genießen und die Liebe auskosten, die ihm so vollkommen unvoreingenommen gegeben worden war.

Harry konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wie Draco es geschafft hatte, dass alles durchzustehen. An seiner Seite zu bleiben, trotz allem was er mit sich herumschleppte. Was auch immer es gewesen war, was den Blonden angetrieben hatte, er war ihm dankbar dafür. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste sehr genau, dass er ohne die Hilfe des Anderen wohl niemals an diesem Punkt angekommen wäre. Er wäre an seiner Einsamkeit, seinem Schmerz, seinem Selbsthass und vor allem an seinem Unwillen zu Leben zugrunde gegangen. Er hätte sich früher oder später selbst in den Abgrund gestürzt ohne Hoffnung jemals wieder zurück zu kehren und Harry wusste, dass es ihn nicht einmal gestört hätte. Jeden Tag aufs Neue wünschte Harry sich Draco einfach danken zu können, doch er wusste, dass der andere es nicht verstehen würde und so schwieg er. Nichts hielt ihn jedoch davon ab etwas für seinen Freund zu tun. Und so ließ Harry es sich auch nicht nehmen direkt damit anzufangen, als er wieder auf den Beinen war. Es waren vielleicht nur Kleinigkeiten, doch die Freude in Dracos Augen, wann immer Harry für ihn kochte, ihn umarmte oder einfach nur bei ihm war, waren Harry Anzeichen genug, dass er das Richtige tat.

-----

Es war wieder einer der Tage an denen Harry beschlossen hatte abends zu kochen, weswegen er nun durch die Geschäfte schlenderte und nach den passenden Zutaten suchte. Seit er wieder gesund war hatten sich einige Dinge in ihrem zusammenleben geändert. Nicht nur, dass sie nun Beide arbeiten gingen, sich die Aufgaben teilten und alles irgendwie einfacher erschien. Etwas lag in der Luft, unausgesprochen. Sie wussten es Beide und es war auch kein Geheimnis was sie für einander empfanden. Das ihre Beziehung schon lange die freundschaftliche oder platonische Ebene verlassen hatte stand außer frage, doch bisher hatte Harry es einfach nicht geschafft es ihm zu sagen. Er zeigte es Draco, doch ihm wirklich zu sagen, was er empfand schaffte er nicht. Der Schwarzhaarige war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sein Verhalten ihre Beziehung behinderte, sie schwieriger machte, aber es war schwer zu ändern. Wie oft hatte er in seinem Leben gedacht, dass er niemals wirklich wissen würde was Liebe überhaupt war. Und nun, da er es wusste war er unfähig es zu sagen. Vielleicht hatte er Angst. Vielleicht kam es ihm einfach zu unglaublich vor, er wusste es nicht.

Sich fest vornehmend die letzte Hürde in ihrer Beziehung ein für alle Mal zu überbrücken, ging er weiter durch die Straßen, wollte sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen, doch dann entdeckte er einen bekannten Rotschopf.  
„Al" rief er aufgeregt, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, und lief auf den Älteren zu. Dieser staunte nicht schlecht, als er den anderen sah. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er Harry genau musterte.  
„Hallo Kleines. Sieht man dich auch mal wieder. Ich muss sagen, du siehst blendend aus" grüßte er den Schwarzhaarigen grinsend, was ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln quittiert wurde.  
„Ich fühle mich auch blendend" erwiderte Harry und ließ sich von dem Älteren in ein kleines Café führen. Seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, war einiges passiert und Harry wollte es ihm unbedingt mitteilen. Al war immer ein Freund für ihn gewesen und auch wenn sie nicht immer einer Meinung gewesen waren und sich unter zweifelhaften umständen kennen gelernt hatten, so hatte er ihn doch ins Herz geschlossen. Und wenn er nun endlich glücklich war, so wie der Ältere es sich immer gewünscht hatte, dann sollte dieser das doch auch erfahren.  
„Also, mein liebster Schmetterling, was gibt es zu berichten" fragte der Rothaarige da auch schon neugierig. Ihm was das lebhafte glitzern in den grünen Augen seines Gegenübers nicht entgangen. Er schien einfach unendlich glücklich und Al wusste, dass er ihn vorher noch nie so zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl zu sehen, dass der Jüngere frei aller Sorgen schien. Gespannt hörte er zu, als der Schwarzhaarige schließlich ausschweifend anfing zu erzählen, ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er strahlte eine Lebensfreude aus, die geradezu ansteckend war, etwas was vor einiger Zeit noch vollkommen unmöglich gewesen war.  
„Ich freue mich wirklich für dich, Butterfly" ließ Al schließlich, nachdem der Andere geendet hatte, verlauten.  
„Nenn mich Harry" Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte sanft. „Das ist wer ich bin, wer ich war und wer ich immer sein werde. Alles andere möchte ich einfach vergessen."  
Verstehend nickend musterte der Ältere ihn noch einmal aufmerksam. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das schaffen kannst, Harry"

-----

Es war spät, als Harry schlussendlich nach Hause kam. Er hatte sich noch eine ganze Weile mit Al unterhalten, bis sie Beide hatten gehen müssen. Und auch wenn er Draco nun nicht mehr mit dem Essen überraschen konnte, da dieser schon längst zu Hause sein würde, machte es ihm doch nichts aus. Lächelnd brachte Harry die Einkäufe in die Küche, überlegend ob er direkt anfangen sollte. Doch dann entschied er sich erst einmal zu Draco zu gehen.  
Als der Schwarzhaarige das Wohnzimmer betrat, konnte er nicht anders als sanft zu lächeln. Draco saß in einem der großen Sessel und schien vollkommen in sein Buch vertieft zu sein. Es war ein friedliches Bild und es erwärmte sein Herz. Leise ging Harry zu dem anderen herüber und schlang schließlich einfach seine Arme um ihn, bettete seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Anderen.  
„Harry? Ist alles ok?" fragte Draco schließlich verwirrt und auch ein wenig besorgt, doch das Grinsen was ihm der Schwarzhaarige schenkte beruhigte ihn.  
„Es könnte kaum besser sein. Aber weißt du, darlin', ich muss dir dringend etwas sagen" ließ er verlauten. Irgendwie führte er sich aufgeregt, sein ganzer Körper schien vor Erwartung zu kribbeln und das Grinsen wollte gar nicht mehr aus seinem Gesicht weichen. Er war einfach unendlich glücklich.  
„So? Und was?"  
Draco leicht zu sich drehend, lehnte Harry seine Stirn an die seines Gegenübers, schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er antwortete: „Ich liebe dich"

The End!


End file.
